Blinded Fate
by ilovetimbits
Summary: Sakura is Anbu captain due to her hard work and dedication to be equal to her teammates, if not useful. She saves Naruto from a rebel group, but get's caught herself and suffers interrogation, and losses her sight. When she makes it to Konoha she also losses her rank and place now that she's deemed handicapped and unable to be a shinobi. Sakura leaves to prove her village wrong.
1. Captured

Blinded Fate

Chapter one

~Capture~

I, ilovetimbits, don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

**ON HITAUS (Major sp) Need Beta Reader, working on another story right now.**

**Unfortunately this story will change P.O.V's a lot. I prefer third person, but first person veiw just seems more helpful and better for this story so I apologize if it's any at all confusing.**

**This is a progression story soo...I'll have a poll up that will be up on chp 10 where I'll need the reader's to vote for the couple they want. Couple could be anything crack or no crack. The character just has to be mentioned once. If not this will become a GaaSaku A warning for those who may not like the couple.**

**I just tried to edit it slightly, fixing the mistakes the best I could I need to find a trustworthy beta reader cause I'm not really good in English how I passed is really a mystery. Keyword-_tried._**

* * *

Sakura spat blood. "Fuck you."

The hand hit across her face hard. She laughed she was probably crazy, but wouldn't you? After being...she couldn't name how long, in a cold iron cell that drains your chakra? Not to mention the chains on her neck, arms, legs and even waist where heavy pulling her in different directions, stretching her wounds. Hey it could be like a belt, maybe if she get's out it'll be an accessory Sakura laughed at the thought but frowned. 'If I get out...'

She may have been crazy. She did after all have a case of schizophrenia plus she fell in 'love' with a jackass. She wasn't even a girlfriend of his, yet when he left she acted as though they had a relationship. They had no relationship, she was simply a crazed fan-girl and he was an emo-power-hungry-chicken-ass boy. Pretty pathetic on her part to mope and sob over someone whom never shared a spark of what she did for him, and never will.

It made her sick remembering how weak she was just sitting there on the sidelines, that's when she stopped. She got trained by the legendary Sanin herself Tsunadae. Sakura grew exceptionally well in the past four years, but it wasn't _their _level, she would never be _their_ level. Naruto was a jurinchki and Sasuke a power crazed Uchiha with an kekkei genkai. Sakura had no special abilities, the only thing she had that no-one else was her bubble gum pink hair. When she was first here it was shoulder length now it reaches to her waist, matted with dirt and blood.

Anyways getting of topic. She trained herself even harder because, though the Sanin taught her it wasn't enough, not enough to satisfy her. No she wasn't power hungry like Sasuke, was she?... No she just wanted to make up for what she didn't do.

Sakura also took training as an ANBU. She was denied at first but she kept going over and over until they gave and trained her. Ibiki trained her hard and she took it, in fact the bastard even taught her how to withstand torture... this? What she was enduring right now? Without the training she would have given in long ago.

"Where is he!?" her interrogator demanded. Sakura just turned a sickening grin to him earning her a kick to the face.

"Tsh, torture me all you want, you wont find it." She laughed. Naruto was caught by these buffoons, however the cell he was in was clever and she figured it out. The thing was they had nothing...it was a weight trigger cell. Sakura and Naruto had to switch, him free in exchange for her to be caught. She had nothing on her that was equal to his weight why on earth would she? Being Naruto, he refused but she forced him, told him to run back to Konoha, that it wasn't worth the jurinchki getting sucked out of him leaving him to die.

No doubt Akatsuki would take advantage, come, raid this rouge base, and take the jurinchki, an easy job for them. So she was here, in trade of Naruto's freedom, it's been over two months. Sakura lost count uncaring, she was now marked 'MIA or KIA' since she was gone so long. She was ANBU, it was her job to be 'KIA' if she was caught for interrogation, but that was a cowards way out. Was she afraid of death? Maybe, but she did jump in front of a raging Gaara in the chonin exams.

Sakura wasn't going to kill herself just because she was captured by these rouge ninja hell no! She still needs to prove herself. They had no special abilities like the Yamanaka clan, so they couldn't get anything off her. To not be afraid of death still makes you a coward if she just killed herself now that would be cowardly of her because she _would _survive this, and she _will_ go back home as a success not a failure.

* * *

"Dunk her." They pulled the chain that was swung over a pipe connected to her wrists which where barred behind her back. Sakura's arms being forced to being pulled back and up, she had to flip upside down or her arms would dislocate, she learned the hard way. Sakura remained expressionless as though she still had her ANBU mask drilled by Ibiki.

Sakura was plunged under water, her eyes opened staring at the upside down figure holding her breath. Ibiki taught her how to hold it for a good ten minutes, it required very little chakra to the lungs. She even had the nerve to grin at him from under the water. Sakura was pulled out of the water to see a more clear image of her very angry interrogator.

"You know upside down you look like your smiling."

The water tank was removed she was lowered slightly and he used her as a punching bag. "Fucking bitch! Tell us where!"

"Where what?! Forgot what you where asking for?" She laughed but it was stopped when he punched her she coughed out spit. Sakura laughed he was pulling back for another punch.

A figure was hidden in the shadows. "You look like you have a guest... friend." Sakura said, the interrogator spun around

"Who are you!?" He spun to look at her she shrugged then laughed, her interrogator just asked_ her_ who that guy was. Sakura was laughing like an idiot oh she was a psycho, but for some reason that thought only made her laugh more she was going to burst a lung.

The figure stepped forward it was a black cloak her interrogator spoke in fear. "J-Juruki!"

"Aw, I wanted to kill you." Was Konoha coming to save her? She truly couldn't stand anymore torture.

"S-shut up!" He snapped.

"How pathetic." The voice seemed to snap her out of her crazed state cause she sobered up. The guy was large build his muscles showed. Her whole body started hurting from the torture. Sakura was too busy being crazy to notice all the pain raked through her body, but now it hit like a brick wall.

"W-what does _Akai me_ want? We have done nothing!"

"Heard you caught the Kyuubi." Whoever this guy was he was more serious then her interrogator that's for sure

"A feat the Akatsuki still have troubles with." She mumbled

"What!?" They both growled at her.

"He's not here wrong _party._" Sakura stated. The large man huffed.

The interrogator smirked at her. "You know she's his teammate?" He added.

She laughed. "You bastard, I hope you know your going to die anyway."

He snorted. "How so?"

Sakura grinned. "You actually think this guy will let you live knowing they have me? Who knows what you could do with that information. _Idiot_ unlike you they don't have others knowing their plans, so I guess it was nice meeting you."

Sakura heard of this group they where organized but not as well as Akatsuki. The man hid behind her hanging body, she rolled her eyes the man. Juruki as she heard his name, stepped forward. Though she was hanging quite high his head reached her stomach, but he wasn't that close to really measure just a good guess.

"Kyuubi's partner? Pretty smart." He killed the man cowering behind her and the others in the area he examined the cell then looked at her grinning. "You're Akai me's now." He cut the chain suspending her she fell onto her head knocking her out.

* * *

Naruto still wanted to search for her, he owed her that! She was his teammate after all he had to especially since she switched spot's with him. He shouldn't have been caught so easily it was his fault. He asked the Hokage but she got angered, because she did love Sakura, and it hurt every time he brought her up.

"But Tsunadae! I know she is alive! She's not dead you hear me? she isn't! I know Sakura-chan!"

"I know her too Naruto, did you not know she was also anbu?"

"I-I no,"

"And you know what anbu do if their caught for over a month right?"

He nodded it's been five months since he last seen her. "She's alive! I know she is-" There was a knock at the door interrupting.

"Enter." the door opened.

Naruto slammed his hands on the table "dammit your not blowing me off you hag! she's out there I know she is!"

"Naruto! Get off my desk!"

"I thought you loved her."

She stood up abruptly. "Don't you dare play that card on me child" She held his collar growling at him.

"Whats going on?" a female voice came from behind.

"Nothing, please sit down." The three came to the desk, the two sat down out of the three. Naruto looked them over but didn't care to give acknowledgement just sat in anger on the side of the room. This surprised the sand siblings greatly even the Kage, usually Naruto would run up to him, give him a hug and smile Gaara would always hate it but now...it felt weird without one from him, nor any greeting for that matter.

"Naruto." The Kazekage said to gain his attention when he did Naruto still did not smile.

"Hey Gaara, sorry I'm not in the mood."

"Naruto not in the mood? Damn someone must have closed the ramen shop." Kunkoro joked Temari laughed.

Naruto threw his chair back standing. "That's none of it! I'm not mad over ramen!" The whole village froze over it was the end it had to be! Was that Naruto's voice saying he didn't love ramen!? the owner at Ichiraku's almost fainted at the sound of his favourite customer.

"Okay! Calm down whats wrong then?"

"She is!" Naruto pointed at Tsunadae.

"Naruto it's protocol they are put as MIA after two months, KIA if their ANBU. Would you like me to take you off missions for a week? You are getting on my lat nerve." She spoke agitated.

"This is about the Uhciha?" Gaara asked.

"Wait, then why does teme have people looking around for him still!?"

"Cause of the circumstances Naruto! We know he's alive. You push hard to find him, thats why we continue and then you want to prolong a search for your other teammate?" Gaara was getting agitated along with his siblings

"Dammit what's going on!?" Temari yelled.

Naruto looked to the ground and sat down. "I was captured..I took on too many,"

He clenched his fists. "So a anbu squad was sent for me but none of them survived or so I thought, Sakura came down to the cell I told her to get me out"

He smiled slightly. "She called me an idiot saying that much was obvious, but...the cell was weight sensory so she had to switch places I told her no but she wouldn't listen and forced me out!"

"Then she told me to run, I yelled saying no. She persuaded me saying that I needed to go, get help but that's not why. Sakura said that because she didn't want me caught again, and I wasn't going to waste her efforts by getting caught too. When I came here we went back but...they weren't there they were somewhere else...it's been five months but I know she's alive! Sakura-chan doesn't just give up she's smart!"

"Exactly Naruto, she joined ANBU she has probably kill-"

"No! Sakura wouldn't do that! She told me herself 'an shinobi who kills them self is taking the easy way out' Sakura doesn't do 'easy way out'." he interrupted not ever wanting to think she killed herself. He was clenching his fists.

"Suna will create a search team for Haruno."

They all glanced up shocked. "You need a four man team and this is a shinobi that is not from your village-"

"I'll do it." Kunkoro stood up.

"I'll assist as well, Sakura-San has helped our family greatly it would only best if we even tried to help." Temari added.

Tsunadae smiled. "Alright then, if you find her bring her home if you find something else come back." They all nodded then Naruto ran to give Gaara the familiar hug.

Gaara didn't know Haruno but she helped his family as Temari stated plus Naruto was his friend Gaara would never admit it but the fact Naruto ignored him all together was...weird. He actually wanted Naruto to yell and hug him and embarrass him and that...actually worried him.

Temari was actually fond of the girl they became good friends while she was in Suna, since her female friends kind of left. She and Sakura spared all the time sakura even help set her and Shikamaru up together not just that, but Sakura saved her brother Kunkoro and helped with Gaara's retrieval.

Kunkoro wasn't close, but Temari knew he wanted to repay her if it weren't for her the Suna hospital staff would not have been able to bring him back. Last they seen her was half a year ago when she was sent to assist the medical team after the Akatsuki attack. Sakura had her hair short, she never let it grow back from what Temari could tell and she had a red maroon vest and shorts covered by a medical skirt.

Temari also knew that she was strong to beat Sasori where Kunkoro couldn't, that should be enough proof. She even said he was just in a shell, Kunkoro didn't even beat the shell never mind the actual guy himself. She also mourned for a Suna elder someone she only partnered up with once. Sakura went to her funeral and everything and she come's to visit the grave it's crazy! Well maybe not crazy but amazing that she created such a bond with her partner in such short time. Thus why she's probably so broken when Sasuke left, that perhaps is her weakness right there.

* * *

Her limp body was tossed to the middle of the room unmoving the eyes watched her but found no movement but slight breathing. "Wake her up"the man from earlier walked over and started nudging her side roughly he sighed. Another member walked over poking her forehead and returned to his seat Sakura chocked.

Her body slowly rose to her knees her head rose to reveal a beautiful face, if it didn't have the blood and dirt stains that is. Sakura's green emerald eyes where lifeless as she stared blindly ahead of her she didn't search around or freak out the voice in front of her spoke first. She stared into the direction of the voice her eyes settling on his that where hiddden. "Hoshi who is this? this is not the Kyuubi"

"No, it's not. He wasn't there, his teammate however was" He nudged her side with his foot as too motion to her as the teammate.

A deep silky voice spoke. "She defeated Sasori from Akatsuki." Sakura remained silent listening to them the one behind her is Hoshi the one in front of her must be the leader and there was probably one...three... there was five of them in here.

The metal was pinching her sides but she didn't care, the only thing on her mind was fear. How was she going to be tortured? She knew the guys from before where slightly bad but these guys? They seem more intelligent she might not survive.

"How long have you been captured?"

"I'm KIA they wont send anyone and they will _not _send the Kyuubi, waste of your time." Hoshi's -as the large built man was called- foot found her back pushing her to the ground the metal digging in her.

"They'll know... I left enough evidence to show you're alive" Hoshi spoke.

"Konoha nin are the same he'll come for you." The leader assured, "either way I realized who you are." He let space for her to think. "You're the apprentice, you have a lot of knowledge on Konoha don't you?" When she didn't answer Hoshi grabbed the back of the metal belt lifting her her feet dangled just a little. The chains and shackles clanging against each other from the movement. When she was silent too long Hoshi dug a kunai into her back she gritted her teeth.

"None I'll share with you." She finally said.

"Of course," Their leader said almost like he expected as much. She was dropped to the ground "Deio you will be her keeper, take her to the base get whatever information you can."

"Gladly." There was footsteps signalling they left two arms grabbed the collar around her neck bringing her face close to an member.

"You think what you went through was pain? You'll be begging for something as sweet as pain." She glared into his eye but her eyes widened they where all red no white or pupil just all red.

"Oh Deio is so angry." A guy teased him walking by.

His whole body was covered by clothing not any not even his neck just his black messy hair was visible she felt hard pain on the side of her head.

* * *

They travelled. It's been two days so far. When they finally found the base Naruto was in, like Naruto said she wasn't there and they moved her. It was Kunkoro who found a folder indicating where the other base was showing it to the others Naruto tear-dropped how did he not see that?

"Oh." Kunkoro rolled his eyes and opened the folder they looked to see the map to the other place.

"You got caught by these guys?"

Naruto blushed yelling. "It was disguised as a ramen shop!I was hungry," He whined they all tear-dropped Gaara's very miniscule.

"Right, says here the other base is up north, a little ways. It even mentions Sakura they don't know her name they refer to her as Konoha kunochi they are interrogating her, this is two months old though."

"I don't care I still want to check it out!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I didn't say we shouldn't either way Gaara's the leader." They looked to Gaara who took the map with his sand and headed in that direction.

Naruto yelled. "Where coming for you Sakura-chan!"

"Can you refrain from that?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry" Temari shook her head.

* * *

**...Rouge ninja base north...**

They entered the base it smelt like death and blood, it was disgusting. Temari covered her face with her sleeve, Kunkoro pinched his nose, Gaara was expressionless, and Naruto was looking around frantically. Everywhere there was dead bodies a folder was opened blood all over it rushing over Naruto grabbed the folder reading it aloud.

"**Month Two** subject KK (Konoha kunochi) interrogation level 2 no response, no information gathered, almost escaped. May put her in cell X. **Month three**: Subject KK resistance killed two interrogators moved to cell X. Ten restraints and chakra draining still managed dent in wall interrogation level 5." Kunkoro snorted he could just imagine a whole bunch of puny men trying to hold sakura down as she raged.

"Lets go." Temari stated Naruto nodded his eyes where watery from the foul smell and the flies flying around.

They passed cells all empty but one there was a man in it. "H-Hello?" Naruto asked. The mans head lolled to them he was terribly thin to the bone his voice came out straggled. Gaara interrupted Naruto

"Have you seen a female with pink hair?"

The man chuckled or sort have. "Cell X how she survived their torture's I don't know"

"She's alive!?" Naruto yelled.

"Akai me .killed everyone."

"What!? Who where!"

The man was wheezing and choking. "end it...please!" The man cried he had a beard laying in his own filth, "please." his hand reached out to them sand wrapped around his neck.

"Gaara! no!" Naruto yelled horror stricken.

Gaara looked to Naruto. "He won't survive."

"Naruto he's suffering he won't make it." Temari spoke in sympathy. Naruto clenched his fists.

"Please boy, let him." The man cried.

"Okay!" He stormed down the hall Gaara made quick work and followed where Naruto went.

They walked down stairs they found Naruto standing there frozen looking into a large iron box. He fell to his knee's. Walking over Temari held her nose. To the side was a tank of bloodied water a body leaning half in half out there was three bodies and a table with different instruments but no Sakura. They stepped in, there was a creator in the wall but also blocks that had rings some had broken chains and chakra draining rope.

There was a puddle of blood in the middle where a single chain was hanging from the bar above then Naruto saw it a few strands of pink hair.

"S-shit" Kunkoro spoke looking at the place.

"These are fresh." Gaara spoke.

"How fresh?" Temari asked.

"Two days fresh."

"She's still alive!"

"Yeah but where? I thought maybe she got out, but she wouldn't have been in any shape to do all this." Kunkoro added.

Temari nodded agreeing with Kunkoro. "Akai me they are a rebel group trying to take Suna out."

"Red Eye?" Naruto asked.

"Hn they all have different eyes."

"Then we need to get her!"

"You idiot. It's a trap obviously someone wouldn't make it so obvious they _want _you to go there. Sakura went through torture to keep you secret you think she'd want you to go there and possibly get caught!? Who knows how many there are there!"

"She's right Naruto they have her held for you, they know you'll come which is exactly why you cant"

"I get it okay! J-just shut up!" He felt horrible it was his fault.

They left the foul smelling dungeon outside. "What do I do?" Naruto asked himself.

Gaara looked to Naruto. "We." he corrected.

"H-huh?"

Temari looked to her brother then Naruto. "We, as in all of us Naruto, we have to report back to Tsunadae and tell her."

* * *

Sakura's arms burned she was here in this new place for two days he hasn't cheeked on her once. She was hanging by her arms all the previous chain's replaced with new silver chains that drained chakra. The braces around her replaced as well. She was dirty and bloody still however, blood streaked from her head into her eye it stung so she kept it closed.

She looked to the ground where her blood was dripping into a small puddle on the ground, suddenly the door opened and shut, the sound of feet walked down stairs met her ears. He was on the other side of the bars she showed no expression as he stared at her thinking of where to start.

He had spiky blnde hair he had red markings on his face he was decent looking but not when he's your interrogator. He opened the door and walked in with a rod or stick probably to hit her with he walked up to her they where the same height since she was suspend slightly. He pulled her chin with his thumb and index finger she glared at him he glared back.

His grip tightened "what are Konoha's plans to get closer to Suna"

"..." They where a rebel Suna group

He stabbed the rod in her electricity went through her body, she gasped in pain. "Like I said you'll be begging for sweet pain."

"..."

"What is the Konoha guard shift."

"..." He let go of her chin and hit the rod across her face a long burn appeared on her face from the electricity.

"I'd hate to destroy your beautiful face."

"Thanks," she grinned.

"What?" He growled out non to pleased.

"The compliment." He repeatedly hit her body with the electric rod.

"Fine. I'll ask other questions."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She started laughing, when he realized he punched her gut stopping the sound. "Think it's funny?"

"Yeah."

He started punching her like a sand bag, she decided she should shut her mouth her ribs where now broken and this guy means business.

"How did you beat Sasori"

"Pinocchio? With his grandmother's help."

He gripped her neck choking her she struggled, but couldn't stop him. "Don't play around we wont hesitate to kill you."

"That's just what she wants Deio." He let go of her neck. It was the dark silky voice from days previous the figure walked into the light revealing a guy with long white hair and all red eyes no white. Her eye blinked. Deio looked angry like he didn't like him, seems don't even get along with each other.

He walked up to her taking Deio's place. "You're hardly doing anything."

"I just started, Back off!" The white haired guy looked to him through the corner of his eye silencing her interrogator. Sakura wanted to stick her tongue out but what would that do? Get her more pain plus, what? she sticks her tongue out because she gets a new torturer?

Deio looked away from the guy whom looked at her.

* * *

She was alone in the middle of a field she didn't understand where she was. "Sakura-chan!" She looked to see Naruto he was running to her, waving his hands like an idiot. "Where were you? You where gone for about a decade!"

"How long?"

"Huh? Oh, about four hours, really you should rest more Sakura-chan!"

She nodded laughing that was a horrible dream she followed him. "Uh Sakura-chan,"

"Hmm?"

"W-what do you think about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" He nodded, she looked at him he was serious, but even serious he said -teme all the time she blew it off.' "What do you mean what do I think?"

"Y-you know"

"Do I like him?"

"Yeah."

"I already told you no." She said seriously.

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Sakura-chan! Tsunadae wants to see you!" She nodded and followed, she walked in step with him then her eyes narrowed. Sakura took her kunai and stabbed Naruto in the stomach. "S-Sakura-chan! W-why!?"

"Because your not Naruto." She looked around, Naruto always says -teme and -baa chan.

Rouge nin stepped out of the forest she fought them off but they where powerful, she always missed them. She suddenly stopped, their weapons imbedded in her 'this isn't real'. Naruto, the rouge ninja's she was captured by rouge ninja's, Naruto's not anywhere near she's being interrogated for Naruto! she's in a Genjutsu!

Sakura concentrated and released herself, she struggled in his grip his hand tightened. "You will tell us what we need to know."

She spat blood at him. "Fuck you. " Deio's face was priceless, he threw her back into the wall and her head hit against it making her lose consciousness.

* * *

"So you think she's with Akai me?" Tsunadae asked, Naruto nodded.

"We have reason to believe they are baiting, using her to find ways to break Suna alliance at any cost." Gaara spoke.

"Perhaps but they'll also interrogate her for information on Konoha since she's my apprentice."

"You mean torture!"

"Yes Naruto, torture."

"You seem calm." Temari spoke.

"Sakura won't give any information out for Konoha, she's an anbu captain however we have a limited time until they will kill her, however she will delay with what she could if not she'll take herself out before they do."

"well can we rescue her Tsunadae!?"

"Of course Naruto, you honestly think I'm just going to leave her? All I'm saying is she's trained for this we'll just have to hope she holds out till we get there."

"If we get there," Kunkoro muttered.

"We will!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Gaara was on the roof Temari joined him. "Surprising huh?"

"..."

"You know, that Sakura has made it this far?"

"Hn"

"I heard she's the best kunochi in Konoha, like I am in Suna." She grinned then her face smoothed out, "You know you don't owe her... "

"I tried to kill her once, then she saves our brother where are medics where incapable. "

* * *

Her eyes opened the blood on her head dried cracking on her forehead as she moved her features .No one was in the room as far as she was concerned. "Damn" She huffed. A snort was heard. Oh she wasn't alone... "Hate them too," She didn't reply.

"Really, I'd much rather torture you then be with that guy."

She narrowed her eyes no one is casual with their prisoner's "Hmm makes me all warm and bubbly inside. I won't answer your questions."

"Yeah, yeah I'll just force it out of you bitch." He smirked.

"Yeah, I know" She said plainly.

"How did you get out?" She remained silent. "From the Genjutsu."

"Concentration, details, you have to recognize it as a Genjutsu first." He nodded walking to a table with sharp objects, senbon, kunai and other stuff.

He walked over hand full of senbon. "You better spill information, or I'll spill your blood." Sakura remained quiet he stabbed an senbon in her palm she bit her lip. "I'll hit every bone, I'll get your elbows and knees too."

"I'm not telling you anything."

He laughed. "That's what they all say...tell us!"

"Tell you what?"

"Information on Konoha!"

"Whats specific info?"

"About the hokagae, village anything!"

"Umm...no." He stabbed a senbon through her joint in her elbow (the inside) since her arms where above her head.

"Tell us."

"No" He proceed with stabbing every joint leaving the senbons in with every refusal. "Just give!"

"No!"

Deio left her hanging there, her body ached and her arms holding her dead weight. He left, she remained awake, thinking. Wondering if she'll ever get out, Konoha would come, they would get her out.

* * *

**...two months later later...**

Her eye's could barely open she was damp from yesterday he dumped cold water on her teasing her about a bath and the cold air got her sick making every movement worse, every hit "You're weak."

"and your a group of pathetic rouge ninja's trying to break an alliance through Suna and Konoha. tell me did something happen in the past making you a bad guy or is it that a 'monster' controls Suna and your upset because he does a better job then the one before him? You freaks with weird eyes are nothing you think you can handle the Kyuubi? Friends are a good thing to have and you do not want to deal with Konoha twelve, all those kekkei genkai's."

It's been...a month or two? soon his leader would order him just to kill her but if she keep's herself interesting they may keep her. Deio grabbed her neck slamming her against the wall. "Shut up! Shut up!"

She laughed. "I bet you were forced to join the group, no where to go. I evern willing to bet Gaara has killed someone dear to you when we were all children. You poor thing." She grinned hauntingly. Deio's red eyes had a smoky like look in the swirling moving close to her face. The door opened and two figures walked in.

"Deio."

He turned around and moved to the side. She gazed lazily to him as he walked into the light. The Genjutsu user beside him. "How much do you know?" She remained silent unwavering they were all about her age if not slightly older or younger.

The leader was now visible he had red hair and his eyes where all black just black no white or pupils he had a good face but again he was the enemy.

Suddenly her body was being pulled the chains pulling her the senbon in her was hurting her joints with every movement. "Don't play mind games girl." Her body was suddenly released. Hoshi, the large man was holding the chain connected to the front of the belt.

"Do you think Konoha will come for you? Is that who your relying on? Then you are weak." The Genjutsu user spoke she glared. "Why do you think your trained like this? Your expendable to them. They wont come for you so why hold the information? Wouldn't you want revenge? You'll die anyways and Konoha wont have a second thought just replace you."

"Because revenge makes you blind and stupid, no I don't want it." She gave them an 'I know something you don't' look when really they had nothing to fear.

"So your going to rot here? Do you honestly think Konoha cares? Are you relying that much on them?"

"I still have family there and friends and i sort of love them. But if I die then hey whatever at least your freaky asses got nothing except an dumb blonde who can't handle simple mind games." She laughed but remained limp.

"You're weak and useless."

"I'm must be pretty useful if you're torturing me for information, think of another name to hurt me with that one's already been used." She smirked at him his arms were crossed a calm face however the blonde, Deio was glaring his red eyes all smoky like again. The genjutsu guy grabbed her neck.

"Don't play mind games, do you have a death wish? It's now obvious you know more then you're willing to spare. How about a deal."

"Deal with the Devil? Yeah sure jump off a cliff and I'll visit your grave." She struggled out since white haired guy's hand was pretty tight on her neck she succeeded in pissing two of them off.

"You didn't even hear. What if we exchanged information Konoha for Akatsuki."

"I'm not dumb, like you'd let me live."

"A blood promise."

"...no."

"Then you are an idiot." He turned and left. The guy let her go and left after giving Deio a look. She was left alone with Deio she was drowsy and sick from the cold and from puking up whatever was in her stomach she was only fed once a day she drank the water that fell on her and that was it.

"Gee your temper is worse than mine, can't handle a little pink bitches mouth?" She laughed using the name he called her.

"Shut up! Stop talking to me unless I talk to you."

She was looking at the ground she felt half dead she couldn't breathe her ribs where broken and she was sick. Konoha wouldn't come they probably think she's dead. Why is she going through this torrture if they probably don't even know she's alive?

The puke on the ground was getting blurry, her eyes slowly drooping.

Cold water woke her up she gasped in pure shock. "You're alive."

"Damn too bad huh?" She glanced her grin turned to a straight line. It was the leader by himself, she would have to deal with him differently. He walked up the stool to be at eye level with her she glared into his black eyes, it was all black no white, what was with thier eyes? His arms were crossed as he stood in front of her expressionlessly.

She rose an eyebrow, "What?"

He just smirked. "I have better plans for you."

She glared. "You can't bait me, I'll kill myself before you try." She said in monotone. Sakura would, she really would if she had to, to save Naruto because she knew, that idiot would come and get himself hurt.

He just walked up to her, she glared hating how close his proximity was becoming. He smirked and his one hand rested at her lower back bringing himself closer. He became close enough she could feel his breathe against her face she just glared into his dark eyes and he smirked at her. She blushed why was he doing this and why did he actually have to be good looking? Sakura cursed herself for blushing but couldn't stop, no male has even came this close to her, ever. They never dared to.

The leader smirked at her, noticing her blush he was only about a year or two older, had to be. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!"

"You're very famous and a strong kunochi from what I read, It would be a waste to simply kill you when you can offer so much."

What the hell was he talking about?! He better not be talking about her joining them or falling for a deal or... something along the other lines, considering he was suddenly acting sexy-ish. Sakura didn't know how to describe his actions. His body pressed against her's she narrowed her eyes at him,

"You're sick. I have blood and puke and crap on me get off."

"I have to agree you are quite disgusting right now." She glared and he smirked. "However, things need to be done, and I have no time to clean you."

With that his other hand cupped her neck his lips claimed hers, her eyes widened then narrowed at his, which were open staring at her. Sakura didn't move her lips not wanting to give him any satisfaction. He only smirked she growled and tried moving but the chains hurt and her joints pained her. He bit her bottom lip she glared hate into his eyes that just stared back into her's.

She felt tired slightly but continued to glare staying strong. He pulled back their lips touching "I will get what I need. So many failed, but you would be perfect." He spoke against her lips.

Sakura just glared he bit her lip harshly and her lips opened enough to get his tongue in her eyes widened in shock and she blushed at the feel, but felt like puking in the same time. No one has kissed her before, this bastard took her first kiss and was pushing too far. She bit his tongue harshly that was liking her cheek his eyes only flashed as he smirked against her. He bit her tongue back her eyes stared at his lazily they were so different and she couldn't take her eyes off them. He smirked against her lips getting her angry again as she growled.

He pulled back his forehead against her's, his eyes never once left her's he needed her to stare into them longer, but she kept backing out and fighting back against him.

"So stubborn." He spoke she glared. "You have a boyfriend don't you?" She didn't respond.

"Or was that your first kiss?" She blushed glaring. "Interesting," he spoke in pure astonishment. "so curious." he continued.

He moved to her lips again she growled his hands held her side slowly slipping under the ripped fishnet holding her side she blushed and he had her. She saw something flicker through his eyes and felt something insdie her chest she hated it but felt sleepy.

Sakura was still glared trying her best not to allow her heavy eye lids to fall. He pulled back whispering 'Perfect' She continued to glare at the leader he moved to her ear messaging her back with his hand. "Close your eyes,"

"N-no." She spoke weakly. He smirked and moved to her neck kissing a spot. She whined in aggravation an unintentional sound, she didn't want to fall asleep but she did and only heard him speak, but not towards her. "Tomorrow we proceed."

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked up her hands she tried to move them it hurt a lot, she pulled the senbon out of her hand, it hurt bad. She cried out as she pulled it out. Her hand hurt badly moving it, the bone. She cried as she ripped the two senbons out she bit the senbon that was in her shoulder and pulled at it.

Sakura took the senbon out from the crease of her elbows they where planted in there. She now had a total of six senbon in her grasp. This was it. they where going to get rid of her, kill her tears came to her eyes.

She had to do this, ignore the pain. She took a senbon and dropped it into her mouth she started grinding it in her teeth. Sakura held the chains with her hands and pulled herself up crying and gasping the whole time. She unlocked it but she fell fast to the ground the senbon cut her lip. Sakura forced herself to fall on her side to take the senbon out of her knee's. She crawled to the door and her hand touched it electricity surged through her and she screamed in pain they came in.

"Do it now we need to leave." They sounded frantic.

"You belong to me blossom."

Her eyes slowly closed.


	2. Losing sight

I usually don't like changing the POV from third to first or second especially halfway through a story but I think for this one I will need too, please bare, bear? ...damn WTH.

Blinded Fate

Chapter 2

~Handicap~

I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto.

* * *

They found the base with the help of Pakkun, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru,and Shino. Hinata was asked by Naruto, whom asked her team they where the specialities in tracking. They found a lot of clues and trails but when they got there it was seemingly empty, until they entered one room. It stunk badly. "S-shit!" It was a blonde haired member. Gaara's sand pushed him up against the wall no time for him to react.

Naruto ran up to him to the cell it was empty but dirty bloody and had chains. She was on a chair her head hung over the back a few vials on the side

"Sakura!" All their heads whipped in the direction, Naruto went to pick her up.

"No don't." Kiba spoke.

"She might be hurt!" Naruto snapped

Temari yelled back. "Don't touch her! Obviously she's hurt but you might make it worse!"

Naruto continued though Kunkoro quickly added chakra strings to him. "Let me go!"

"No point, she's dead." Deio smirked.

"What did you do you bastard?!"

"Nothing, she tried to escape, her body was too weak to handle the fall." He smirked "She's dead." The sand squeezed him.

Hinata ran over to her and froze, but quickly went to work with what she could. Kiba and Akamaru and Pakkun where holding their noses the smell was driving them crazy.

Gaara squeezed more the blonde struggled but Gaara killed him, muttering "Sand coffin."

His sand carefully picked Sakura up sure to keep her body straight they left to the outside where it was more lighted they looked at Sakura. Chains and shackled adorned her body, along with dry scabs, blood, some bruises, and a few senbon needles. Her clothes where damp and there was stuff on her eyes.

She was clenching something in her hand they didn't want want touch her though in case. "Ugh she smells horrid." Kiba commented everyone shot him a look. "I-I'm just saying it hurts..a lot. We need to go ahead."

Gaara nodded and the two dogs, and dog male ran ahead they ran through the rain to the forest of Konoha

* * *

**...Two Weeks later...**

The sand siblings had to go home a week ago to report about their findings on the rebel group and to return to his village. Naruto was in the hospital with Hinata, Tsunadae said she should be awakening soon.

* * *

Sakura was conscious, but couldn't see she became scared trying to move her body but it hurt. "Where am I?" She growled.

"Sakura! You're home your safe"

Her eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Yes."

A few tears filled her eyes, she tried to reach the bandages on her eyes, but only felt her own face. "T-Tsunadae, why can't I open my eyes!?" She yelled frantically her eyes watered more.

"S-Sakura they _are_ open," She started crying. "they blinded you."

'No! I wanted to see! Why!? Why did they do that?! Do I have messed up eyes like them? Does it mean something?'

"W-what do they look like?"

"Like any other Sakura, they are a pale blue, no pupils they took your pupils out." She cried more then she felt something wrap around her.

"Just be glad your alive Sakura-chan! Please! I thought we where going to lose you!"

Sakura nodded hugging Naruto back.

* * *

Hinata frowned she felt sorry for Sakura. she was hugging Naruto but she was looking blindly to a wall behind him. When he finished she walked over and hugged her too. "I'm s-sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura hugged her back a slight chuckle at her apology. "D-don't say sorry, you didn't do it." Tsunadae held her hand rubbing it Sakura looked to where her hand should be. Did this mean she can continue as a ninja? Or was it all over?

"Guess what!? If it weren't for the sand siblings we wouldn't have been able to look for you." Sakura nodded the sand siblings came?

"What are you thinking about Sakura?" Tsunadae asked.

"My job." The room was silent Sakura glared. She was staring at the cup but not like she knew. "I can still do it Tsunadae, I just need to train-"

"Sakura, you can't. Only few ninja can actually continue after being blind or losing any senses they require special training."

"Then I'll-"

"Sakura, you're a good ninja, but not strong enough for this." Tsunadae interrupted using the tone for no questions, end of the argument.

Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed. "I can-"

"No you can't Sakura-chan! You'll get hurt!" Naruto interjected.

"Naruto! I went through torture I'm pretty sure tripping wont hurt me!"

"You just can't Sakura, you're not that- you..."

"Not that what!? Strong?! Even when I could see? Last time I checked I was in ANBU."

"That doesn't change the fact you can't see Sakura, your opponent will know! How do you suppose you'll fight a distance fighter?" Tsunadae asked irritated.

"I'll train!" They had training for this, she could do it! She didn't want to be useless, didn't want to be labelled weak

"No. You are now stripped of you ranks of a ninja you are now genin and you will not be able to increase that level. I'm sorry Sakura."

Her tears flowed from her eyes. "Why!? How could you do that? I tried so hard! So hard; all that work and your telling me it was for nothing! What about the hospital!?"

"Sakura! do you honestly think a blind person treating a patient would be wise?!"

"If she has training then yes!" She cried.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm not changing my mind." With that she heard them leave the room she started crying how could they do that!? Why? Why her?

* * *

Sakura was released from the hospital She wrapped bandages around her eyes, she felt stupid and weak. She had to be brought out in a wheel chair however, when they got outside she stood up and out of the wheelchair.

"Leave me alone! I don't need a wheel chair!" Sakura snapped and proceed to walk but she walked into a pole, faint laughter was heard her eyes watered, but she stood up and kept walking. Sakura bumped into people and things a few people yelled at her she yelled back then there was chatter around her;

"She's blind?"

"Yeah, she got caught by rouge ninja and they blinded her."

"Poor soul."

"Well at least she didn't do anything major you know what I mean? It would have been worse."

"Yeah." Sakura growled continuing on tripping a couple times, did they ever hear about whispering?

She thought she was going to breakdown and cry then she had been walking around for twenty minutes listening to everyone's pitying words. Sakura suddenly lost control of her body and couldn't move and she got scared but calmed down feeling Shikamaru's chakra. "How bothersome."

"S-shut up." She hissed.

He sighed. "Where are you even going?"

"Home." She grounded out through clenched teeth.

"It's the other way." Sakura clenched her fists. "I'll walk you there." Her feet moved on her own she was fuming silently as they walked in silence and then they stopped.

"We're here." He informed her, she muttered a thanks before she went in and slammed the door.

"Can't even find my own house!" Sakura bumped into a few things before making it to her couch where she cried.

**'Stop crying, we need to prove them wrong!'**

'How can I do that when I can't even find my own house?'

**'...try a chakra map come on don't give up! You didn't survive that torture just to become nothing!' **

Sakura nodded and did as told making a chakra map. She could see black like always but navy blue outlines of objects she had to really concentrate on which was what solid an what was not. Sakura practised walking around her house, she hardly bumped into anything. Sakura smiled her hands out in case. Sakura walked to the kitchen shuffling her feet, she was hungry for real food seeing as they were feeding her through a tube in her arm. According to Tsunadae she was almost back to her original weight.

Sakura opened the fridge, this was a little harder she could see the outlines of large items but not small. Sakura was about to grab something when she felt two chakra signatures.

She sprang up from the fridge wary but recognized the chakras. "Naruto, Hinata what are you doing?"

"What are _we_ doing!? Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Naruto grabbed her elbow and brought her to the table..

Hinata was in the kitchen. "Naruto I can make a sandwich." Sakura spoke slightly angered.

"What if you grab a knife!?" He exclaimed.

"I've been around kunai's all my life I think I'd know how to handle a knife!"

"To bad. I'm not risking it, Hinata will make you dinner we're going to help you when we aren't on mission."

"I'm fine." Sakura spoke.

"Shikamaru told us you where walking in circles trying to find your house. Why didn't you let the nurse bring you?"

"Because I don't need a wheel chair! I'm fine I just need to get used to it!"

"You'll get used to it but never enough to fight Sakura-chan!" Food was placed in front of her Hinata carefully took her hand and placed the fork in it, Sakura wanted to yell at her, but she was too kind she was trying to help.

"Don't give her a fork she-"

"N-Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan is fine."

"Thank you Hinata." Hinata rubbed Sakura's shoulder and walked away.

Naruto followed her. It felt as though they were treating her like a child and they're the parents. Sakura placed the fork down and stood up walking carefully to the kitchen.

"Hinata I'm just worried Sakura wasn't that strong before and now it's worse."

"Naruto, I may be blind but I'm not death." She said calmly but hurt all the same.

She was meet with silence.

"I want you to leave..I want to be alone for at least a week, get used to this." Sakura spoke trying to keep her voice even and calm.

"No! I'm under instruction by the hokagae-"

"Leave Naruto, don't you get it?! Your making it worse! I just need to be alone." She knew he was just worried but he truly believed she was weak even before the handicap and it hurt to hear him say that.

She was able to feel Naruto's anger. "Fine, if that's how you feel! I'm just worried."

"I know! But your worrying too much!" She yelled back angered.

"Fine, promise me you won't touch a kunai again." Sakura knew what he meant give up on being a ninja.

"No."

"Then I'll stay make sure you don't." She glared and left the kitchen back to the table eating the rice.

They left her house and she threw the chair. 'How can he think I'm so weak?! Even before I was blind!? I'll prove to them I can do it. I'm not weak, not useless, I'm not.'

* * *

**... Two weeks later... 4 weeks total from rescue.**

Sakura worked as secretary at the hokagae tower, she memorized everything in Konoha. She had been practising, hitting a tree with a kunai in her back yard. She always missed a lot, she was getting nowhere. She tried clones, but they were blind too.

Sakura practised against a training dummy, her Taijutsu was the same. However, against a real person she wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Sakura." Hearing her name she turned her head in the direction.

"Tsunadae want's you to escort the Kazekage to the tower."

"Are you sure? I just might lead them over a cliff." She spoke rudely. Everyone acted differently around around her, as though she was a child. Sakura walked past the girl and headed to the gate's where Sakura felt their chakra signatures. She put up her chakra map to see their outlines.

When she got close enough she was knocked off her feet. Fear struck Sakura as she felt herself falling only to have arms wrap around her catching her. "T-Temari?"

"Who else?!" Temari yelled in Sakura's ear. Sakura returned the hug standing up right.

"Stop staring." Gaara's monotone voice came.

Sakura glared, "gomen." She turned and headed to the hokagae tower.

Temari decided to break the silence. "So how are things?"

"Dandy." She answered feeling the villager's stare. They walked up the stairs down the hall and near the secretary desk.

"Good job Sakura you did it." The nurse praised. Sakura wanted to hit her but she clenched her fists instead.

"Sakura what's she talking about?" Temari asked.

Sakura didn't respond, she just lead the way her eyes staring a head. She stopped in front of the double doors holding the door open. Gaara stared at her strange behaviour, but her gaze was looking through him. She just stared straight into his chest like she was looking past him.

"Ah, Kazekage you made it."

"Hn." He walked in.

"Sakura, Naruto is waiting down stairs to bring you home." Sakura glared and slammed the door shaking the tower.

Temari stared shocked at the door. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

"She's angry right now but she'll get over it, you remember it was a week ago yes?" They nodded.

"What did they do?" Temari asked genuinely concerned.

"Blinded her."

Temari gasped Gaara felt something in his chest...guilt? He did not know she was blind when he demanded she stopped staring. He thought the villager's where staring at him not her and that secretary, that was what she meant by the compliment.

"She's blind?" Temari repeated Tsunadae nodded. "I have to talk to her." Temari concluded.

Tsunadae nodded. "Do not pity her, she wont like it."

"Of course not, I'm just going to ask her about her day."

"Eh, don't do that either."

"Why?"

Tsunadae sighed. "She is angry because I stripped her of her ranks and she's no longer a medic in the hospital, instead she teaches but cannot preform. Naruto and Hinata look after her"

"It doesn't seem she needs it." Kunkoro said.

"This is because she memorized the village."

They were silent for a moment. "You stripped her of her ranks?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"Sakura can no longer preform missions."

"She could continue, I don't see why not." Gaara said plainly, he heard of blind ninja they're rare but out there.

"Because, Sakura cannot it's not something she can do." They remained silent. "Anyways to build the alliance what did you propose?"

"A medic to teach our staff, and we want Haruno."

* * *

Naruto was holding her arm directing her home. She just let him they walked into her house she headed to her room.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Sakura replied harshly. She sat in her room, she felt for the kunai on her dresser and held it sitting on the bed. Leaning back she carefully tossed the kunai up attempting to catch it. She did this everyday and each time she missed she would heal her hand, each miss made her want to give up however Sakura was determined and continued.

Sakura remained expressionless, concentrating on her task. She then started tossed it in the air from one hand to another after consistently catching it with the one hand. Sakura practised other things such as tying string. She had traps set in her backyard she remembered where they were but she wanted experience. Sakura wanted to try to train herself, however she needed help. Sakura needed a second person to fight against her so she can learn to react.

There was knocking at her door, she could hear it and recognized the signature's as the sand siblings. They did not have to go out and save her, they weren't even from the same village. If they didn't suggest themselves she wouldn't have been saved, she owed them enough to talk to them.

She walked down the stairs holding the railing, Naruto was at the door "Sakura-chan-"

"They can come in." She interrupted. When she heard them walk she sat on her couch and they sat across from her. Sakura had the bandages over her eyes, she didn't want people seeing her eyes. Though they knew, she knew they'd just stare at them, she could feel it.

She smiled her gaze was looking in between Temari and Kunkoro. "sak-"

"I wanted to thank you." Sakura interrupted unintentionally. "You guys aren't from my village and you helped Naruto look for me. I didn't get to say it so I'm saying it now...thank you."

"You helped us before Sakura, it was the least we could do." Hearing Temari's voice she turned her head to that direction and nodded smiling.

"I still wanted to thank you. What brings you to Konoha?" she added 'And why are they at my home? Unless they knew Naruto would be here.'

"Strengthening the alliance." Temari answered.

"We want you to teach our medics." Gaara said bluntly.

"Oh, you know I'm blind right?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, we know." Kunkoro spoke seriously.

Naruto ran into the room. "She can't do that! Suna is three days away an-"

"I'll do it." Sakura interrupted.

"No! You have to ask tsunad-"

"Tsunadae told us to ask Sakura." Kunkoro stated in matter of fact tone.

"Naruto, I'm going." Sakura spoke sternly. He grumbled and left out the door.

"Where is he going?" Temari asked

"To Tsunadae." She answered.

"That must be annoying." Kunkoro spoke.

"He's just over caring and worried. But yeah, it's annoying. I'm going to get my stuff."

* * *

**...1st person P.O.V...**

"I'll help." I nodded and Temari followed me to my room.

"Sakura I shouldn't say this, but I'm sorry for what happened." She said with a soft tone.

I smiled going through my drawers. "It wasn't your fault."

"Okay then, who's was it?" I could Imagine her arms crossed at least that's what her tone made me think of.

I paused slightly then continued. "Mine."

Temari watched me, or she had to be I wasn't sure. "They stripped you of your ranks," She trailed off.

"I need to find a new job," I laughed bitterly. "I'm ready."

I pulled my bag over my shoulder. Wearing white baggy pants and a red tank top under my red vest, I marked my clothing by their colour stitching the first letter of the colour. I could feel, it was long and baggy and I only had two; white and black, but the white had string. Small things like that aloud me to notice the difference.

My hair went down to my waist, it was pin straight like Hinata's but my bangs where different from her's they stayed on the side's flat. The ends of my hair where separated not a straight line like Hinata's it ended at different lengths as Ino has so told me. I walked down the stairs to feel another chakra signature it was Ino's. **'Speak of the devil and she shall come,'**

"Ino." I greeted.

"There you are, where are you going?"

"To assist the medics in Suna."

"Uh...er, how?"

"Teach." I replied hiding the annoyed tone.

"How?" Ino asked once again.

"Simple Ino, with your flower arranging you could also do it by smell and texture right?" I tried to explain, healing was natural for me surely I could teach it.

"Well, I guess."

"No, you could because you did it for so long."

Ino sighed. "Alright, well I'll see you when you get back." I nodded and she left.

I was pulled into arms again my heart jumped again I was in the air being spun around. I held on to her shoulder's. "Temari that scared me."

She laughed."How did you know it was me?"

My face dropped was she serious? I pointed to where her chest would be. "Boobs." Kunkoro laughed.

"Plus Kunkoro wouldn't dare hug me," I glared in his direction. "and Gaara doesn't hug." Temari laughed and let me down, Kunkoro snorted at me as though I wasn't a threat. We walked out of the house to the hokagae tower my mood was back to sour.

I wasn't using my chakra map just my memory we walked up the stairs, '20..21' we walked to the double doors and I knocked on them gently.

"Enter" I opened the door and we walked in. "So you accepted?" I nodded, my head was down but I didn't care.

"Alright, you will stay for as long as you need." I nodded in understanding.

"Dismissed." I turned and walked with them to the gate but stopped, they stopped as well I placed my chakra map sighing and followed.

Temari held my hand. "Don't worry."

I nodded we walked on. They wanted to jump through trees, I knew they did, I did, it was much quicker but I couldn't. I'm not ready for that, I needed my feet planted on the ground.

"Gomen." I apologized.

"It's getting dark." Kunkoro stated.

**'When is it not?'** We went through the forest, I was tripping over stuff badly it kept like that till it stopped. My face scrunched then I listened to the soft sound my feet made, but the others I could hear their walking on the ground why was the ground under me different?

My eyes widened. No way, did he? I looked to where Gaara's chakra was coming from. "Thank you Gaara."

"Hn" That was very nice of Gaara, but maybe I was just annoying him. Yeah that was probably it.

"Let's camp here." They probably nodded beacuse it was silent and we stopped. I sat down, my hands holding the ground it was dirt not sand we were going too slow because of me.

My eyes where always closed under the bandages and I wasn't going to take them off anytime soon "I want to get wood." I said. They where silent probably looking at each other.

"Sure," Temari finally spoke.

I smiled. "Thank you," I stood up and gripped the tree behind me.

Using my chakra map I knew where the ground was and large tree's other things I'd stumble or hit. I picked up three logs and brought them to the camp they weren't damp or too dry but normal size. Placing them down I heard a snicker from Kunkoro.

"What?"

"You look like you came back from a fight."

Sitting against the tree I laughed. "I did those branches are dangerous."

I felt the heat from the fire slowly rising against my skin. "Good night Sakura."

I nodded to Temari's voice. "Night"

I hated sleeping it was always teasing, I can't see but in my mind I could. I laid back frowning, my eyes where already closed and before I knew it drifted into sleep.

I awoke at a start I looked around then remembered I was blind, no matter what I'd be surrounded by darkness.

"Hn"

"Is it morning?" I asked.

"Yes." I nodded and the rest slowly woke up rustling against the leaves and branches.

"You're awake?" I nodded standing up and reaching for the closest person.

"Uh Sakura, I'm over here." I looked over to hear Temari's voice further than I thought.

I poked the persons arm. "Hn."

Embarrassed I apologized and another arm snaked around mine and I let go of Gaara.

* * *

**...2½ days later...**

We were walking on sand and it annoyed me I didn't know if I was sinking or not I frowned trying to walk with Temari's help suddenly the ground hardened below me.

"Kazekage-sama thank you"

"Sakura..why are you being polite to us but not er Konoha?"

"Because they pity me." I said concentrating on walking properly. Soon I was getting hang of it when we reached Suna the ground was harder and people where saying hello to the Kazekage.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!" I had to stop cause Temari stopped.

I leaned my ear to Temari who whispered in my ear. "Fan-girls." Gaara has fan girls? I imagined Gaara minding his own business with his regular crossed arm posture and the look of fear on his face when ten random girls pop from nowhere. I laughed quietly and felt Gaara's glare I just smiled still looking down.

They were all asking questions "Hey the Kazekage is busy, but if you have any questions you can ask me" Kunkoro said.

There was complete silence I tried to hold back a laugh but snorted smiling and they walked on to the tower within the office.

"Temari will take you to the building where you will hold your class, she will pick you up as well." I nodded and was about to bow when something wrapped around me scaring the hell out of me.

"No bowing." The Kazekage ordered, I nodded smiling.

Temari took my arm and lead me down I memorized how many steps was there. We walked down the streets into a building.

"It's just a large room remember the examination room? Looks just like that, your desk is at the front and there's two washrooms here." I nodded taking in and imagining the room.

"I'll come back at two alright? The class starts at six but today it'll start late in about and half hour enough to get you ready, it's eight right now"

I smiled. "Thank you Temari"

"I'll see about getting those clocks that ding for you each hour."

I smiled. "Thank you really." I heard her leave, the door clicking shut I could tell she was being careful about what was being said around me it does hurt but there's nothing I can do about it, I can only heal it little by little but with this process it may take two years.

I walked over down the row's counting the desks there was about fifteen, three seat's in each row. It was a big classroom she wondered if there was this many people looking to be work in the medical feild. I walked down to the space where my desk would be, how could I read their work? Maybe they where right I can't get very far.

**'Shannaro! (hell no) just make them present to you!'**

'Yeah,' I agreed however still unsure.

I sat in my desk feeling how long it was. There was three drawers, a few pencils, erasers, and paper though I wouldn't be reading whatsoever. I felt chakra signatures walking in they were all talking I was wondering what it is I should start with first. I had taken my bandages off before entering the room. When the room was filled and quiet I stood and cleared my throat. I used my chakra map and glanced up and around.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura from Konoha and I'll be your medic teacher" I smiled.

The room was quiet I wish I could see their expression. "I would like to ask you to come down one at a time and say your name, so I could properly meet you."

It was still silent but finally someone walked down the aisle to me there where slightly taller then me.

"I'm Nomaru, it's nice to meet you." I took his hand and smiled where I hoped his face would be and shook it.

The next person came up to me a female I could tell by her walk she was same height as me. "Hello! I'm Yuki! I love your eyes!"

"I- thank you." I smiled shaking her hand no one said anything about my eyes before. She walked back and this continued one person walked up to me their steps where very light and she skipped with her strides. A childish voice reached my ears she was about thigh high I lowered bending my knee's she grabbed my two hands

"I'm Mai! I rweally rweally love your eyes!"

"How old are you?" My smile never left, she was so young and sounded so cute.

"I'm six!"

"You are the youngest student I've had, thank you." She cheered and ran off there was twenty people counted fifteen males and five females only two females seemed to be snotty, I didn't have to see to feel the air around them.

"How many of you know how to use chakra please sit on the right, your right of the room and those who don't on the left" they're was shuffling I looked to the right, their left side. There was only two there the rest on the other side. I recognized every one of their chakra even if faint, I turned to the right side.

"Would you like to learn to use chakra?" They had to of shaken their heads cause they didn't speak.

'Shoot I'm going to have to tell them I can't see.'

**'No kidding,' **

"Sorry I'm going to need you guys to say it aloud."

"Huh, why?"

I smiled, "I'm blind."

There was a couple gasps in the room. "er we both said no."

"That will be fine you don't need to learn I'll just have a different session for you two."

"Wait! Why the hell did they send us a blind medic!?" A female voice interuptted.

"Eve I please ask you not use that language and I assure you I'm just as good as any other medic at least enough to teach you."

There was a few snickers she huffed. "Please sit down where you want, Yuki and Kyo I need you here so I can teach you two separately." I said pointing to the row infront of me.

"Alright!" They both walked to the seat.

"Because you are all at the same level according to information given to me," I used the hand signs and sounds of poof's, on each desk injured fishes on their tables a few gasps. "I want you to try and use your chakra to infuse with the fish, mend the wound together. I will come and stab your fish two inches deep."

I went and stabbed all their fishes they where all working with their fishes. I went to Kyo's and Yuki's table. "Alright you two will be using stitching to see how well you can do as well as cleaning it I smiled and walking around.

"Sakwa." I walked over to Mai.

"Yes Mai?" She giggled cause I remembered her name.

"I need help." I looked at the fish with my hands feeling the cut it was now only one inch deep

"Good job only an inch to go keep going from the outside in, have your parents taught you medical jutsu?"

"Yup, my daddy taught me." She exclaimed proudly.

The class went by fast the bell ringing they where all doing well and learning fast I took my bandages and put it in my pocket. I felt the room empty except with Mai she ran up to me tugging my medic coat. "I want you to met my mommy and daddy."

"Of course,"

I held her hand and she led me to the door I turned to the two shadows. "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura Mai's teacher."

A large hand held mine and shook it. "Ry,u her father."

I nodded and a female hand held mine. "I'm Shimu her mother."

I smiled. "Nice to met you's."

"Your eyes are very beautiful." Shimu complimented I smiled thanking her.

"Sensei is blind mommy."

"I- Mai please don't say things like that I'm sorry, and um you are?"

I smiled laughing slightly. "Yes, for now I am teaching until I get used to it."

"Oh recently?" I nodded "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No need."

"Bye Sensei!" I waved to her and walked away when I felt Temari's chakra enter.

"Okay, here's the new clock!"

I turned to her and she gasped. "oh Sakura..I've never seen your eyes, I don't know if this would be rude really but they're so pretty."

I nodded but frowned. "I can't see them but I'll believe you." I was starting to regret showing my eyes people where starting to say there pretty, I can't say anything but to me they aren't pretty not when it means my eye sight has left me.

"You remember the way to the tower?"

I nodded. "Well, your staying with us at the mansion! Isn't that great? I mean you won't be alone or anything."

I smiled. "Thank you." I gripped her sleeve as a thought ran through my head. "Temari?"

"Yes?"

"Can you spar with me?" I asked hoping she would say yes or help me.

"W-what?"

"Train me, I want to be able to fight, react more...please? Konoha won't let me they stripped me of my ranks all that work I-I just don't want to lose it I want to prove them wrong."

I wasn't aware of the tears in my eyes. "Can you help?"

Her sleeve wiped my eyes I jumped at the contact.

"Sorry"

"No, I'll help you Sakura."

I smiled. "Thank you." It truly made me happy.

We kept walking. "Let's go shopping!" I smiled nodding as she literally dragged me into a shop. I kept my head down looking at the shadows on the ground it was all black but a dark grey were some objects were.

I heard Temari grabbing stuff off the racks, "...oh and this one! Okay I want you to try these on."

"How do I know if I match?"

She laughed. "They'll match here I'll help." Before I could protest I felt fabric a curtain, brush my arm. She told me what I was wearing she gave me a short kimono that was a dark purple. She said there was a big yellow bow at the back she took a yellow ribbon and tied it in my hair.

"By the way you describe I probably look childish."

"What you doubt my fashion since!? You look adorable! and sexy."

My face heated up. "I want to change."

Temari laughed. "Try this on!"

"What is it?"

"A cute blue dress!"

"No! No more! I want pants give me pants!"

"er...Temari Sakura-san?" Kunkoro's voice was there I ran out bumping into someone thinking it was Kunkoro I hid behind him. I glared at the direction I ran from I heard the curtains move.

"Aw come on, I'm sick of dressing Kunkoro's dolls!" She whined.

"They're not dolls!" He protested, but I didn't feel the vibrations so whom am I hugging from behind?

"Hn."

I let go and gave space pulling at the hem of the kimono. "I want pants Temari!"

"Pulling at it won't help Sakura I'll find you pants."

Kunkoro walked over. "But you look so cute." Kunkoro mocked pinching my cheeks I punched him sending him out of the building. "Forgot you can do that."I heard him mumble.

I huffed crossing my arms I was pulled into a hug in the air by Temari. "So kawaii!" I glared down at her she let me down. She passed me pants and I went back into the change room changing into my original outfit I came back out

"Your eyes." I looked to Kunkoro's voice then away holding out the clothes to Temari.

"I want to train now."

She nodded. "Of course!"

"Train?"

I nodded "I was stripped of my ranks because of my handicap, I want to prove to them I can still continue, but I need someone else so I can teach myself to react to someone else fighting me you know...when to block and dodge? I tried with clones but they where blind too." I laughed now I think about it, I don't know what I expected to happen when i brought out clones.

Temari grabbed my arm. "We'll meet you home later!" They where silent so they must have nodded.

I fell in step with Temari matching her steps then stopped doing that when it sounded like only one person. When we got to a training grounds I placed a chakra map.

"I just want you to use low Taijutsu on me don't worry about pain I can heal myself okay?"

"Of course." I smiled and wrapped the bandages around my eyes.

I got in stance and she did to I listened hard then I stopped ."Wait."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow can you use your fan? I want to listen to wind movements."

"Great idea." I nodded getting back in stance she punched me I knew cause it hit me I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be ready this time."

She nodded I expected a punch but I got a kick to my chin.

This time I felt for her chakra and movement shifts, I brought my arm up and blocked her punch I smiled but another kick got me. I pouted then we started she changed it up I blocked most but I needed a lot, It was much harder to fight I'm having troubles and she's not going any at all hard.

After two hours I was tired and pretty beat I healed myself and took Temari's arm she didn't break a sweat which is bad for me but I guess I'll get it soon.


	3. Like a Sister

******Previous Readers! -If you have already read chapter One and Two before the update that is the same date as chp 3 update. ****Then,****I made a few changes to chapter one near the Akai Me part, and the end in chapter two is changed, rather the old chapter two continues off in this chapter. Thank you. Sorry for that.**

**Alright you see in first person I can put Sakura's _experience_ like, well... first person view, but because she's blind in my story third person would offer more details and on the other character's feelings and emotions.**

**How can I write "He looked at me with an odd look so I had to further..." when she can't see? I can't, at least not with this story so I may have to switch for what would fit the events. Also some may complain that 'Not all blind people are totally blind, they can see shadows and shapes.' **

**Yeah you see I kind of know that, just like saying that someone who is colour blind cannot see any colour whatsoever, also a lie. It's rare that someone would see no colour whatsoever.**

**Come on people we learned this in phys-ed and art class!**

**Currently on Hiatus until Immortal is finished which wont be touched until Porcelain Sakura Doll is finished. On Hiatus, but not forgotten.**

* * *

Blinded Fate

Chapter 3

~Like a sister~

I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto.

* * *

**...One week later...**

I learned to dodged and my class learned all the different poisons. I kept my eyes hidden again in the bandages too many people kept complimenting them. I learned to listen to wind patterns then we both fought seriously more movement involved it was hard but I was getting used to it. My class learned to heal multiple wounds and I made them work on their chakra control.

I was headed to the Kazekage tower to bring in the status sheet of the class. I was leaving in a week knocking on his door I heard an deep voice telling me to enter. I walked in and counted the steps to his desk placing the paper's on the desk Temari wrote it down for me.

"Gaara-kun!" A voice yelled from behind me, I felt two signatures run up to the desk one rudely shoved me. I almost fell not expecting it at all when arms grabbed me.

"T-Thank you Kazekage."

"Gaara."

I stood up straight then smiled. "Okay Gaara, thank you." I wasn't looking at him but I really wouldn't have known nor cared. I felt the anger in the two females chakra, I nodded to the ka- Gaara and went on my way when a hand grabbed my arm.

"I'm hungry." I felt something prickling my skin I shifted closer to Gaara assuming he was using his sand.

When it stopped I frowned having no idea where we were. "Commercial district."

I nodded I kept my arm linked with his as we walked. I heard sneer's but I didn't care not like I could see them. We walked into a restaurant I knew due to the chatter but it died down.

"Hello Kazekage and..."

"Special guest."

"Alright this way." I felt a tug and followed.

We sat down I smiled. "What's on the menu?"

"I'll get usual she'll get the same."

I rose an eyebrow but he couldn't see because of the bandages I reminded myself. "and what would the usual be?"

"Hn"

"Hope you know I'm rolling my eyes" He snorted. In about five minutes I heard two plates set down that was fast, probably because he's the Kazekage. I smelt it I took the fork and stabbed it, it was hard I placed it in my mouth the taste was familiar.

"Lizard." I concluded.

"Hn."

Smiling I ate it. It wasn't something I preferred but I had it once in the desert on a mission. At first I detested eating it but being the only thing I did, I found it tasted like chicken(ish). We ate in silence when I felt many chakra signatures. I looked to the direction. "Ignore" I nodded.

After eating he paid I argued but he left in a flurry of sand I felt dumb. I waved hoping to get a waiter who came.

"Yes?"

I blushed embarrassed. "I'm sorry but I don't recognize this restaurant can you help me out? I don't want to hit anyone."

"Oh of course."Smiling I held his arm and followed him out.

"Thank you."

"No problem Miss." Walking to the mansion I felt chakra signature's following me I turned.

"May I help you?"

"What's your relationship with Gaara-kun!?"

"Er friends?"

"How dare you!"

"I dare be friends with him? Yes I think I do dare." I felt a chakra coming close to me I dodged then the others came. I concentrated like I did against Karenbana.

Blocking and dodging attacks a few of them got me. I was just throwing them around I had no idea if anyone was around me and I didn't feel like destroying the street by punching it. I flicked a few people back sending them flying. I had to run cause I had no chakra I was used to walking a slow pace I've never tried running before. I stumbled slightly angry at myself I'm losing to mere fan-girls how pathetic.

I ran to where the mansion should be when I collided right into someone sending them back a few but they held their ground I felt enclosed in a space I backed up slightly.

"S-sorry I really didn't mean too-Garage?"

"Hn." I heard the sand around him fall to the ground.

"G-Gaara-kun!" A fan girl gasped turning the corner, a few more footstep were heard and they all halted.

I felt fear and hate coming off the kunochi's behind me Gaara was holding my arms close to him but not too close.

"Haruno-San is here to teach our medics and you attack her, You're making Suna look unsophisticated. "

The fan-girls pleaded with him. "Please Gaara-kun we didn't mean too!"

"Didn't seem like it." Then I felt the prickle of sand again, when it was gone I felt the warmth of a home.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Temari walked over. "Damn Sakura what happened?"

"Fan girls." I replied I felt anger come off her I took her hands looking at them... maybe, who knows? Smiling I tried to assure her.

"If I didn't have that training I would have probably been hurt." I meant it as comfort but she got angry.

"Those damn bitches!"

I sweat dropped. "I'm going to bed."

She was calmed slightly. "Oh, good night."

"Night."

* * *

Sakura was walking alone and she could _see, _she was on mission walking through a forest when it got darker and darker to an almost pitch black, when it did she felt at a lost unable to see anything whatsoever. Fear strung through Sakura as she tried to walk to a tree, at least to hold onto but there was nothing.

Sakura was turning her head in different directions when she saw red hair. "Gaara!?"

There was no reply she felt breath at the back of her neck she turned but no one was there. She took a deep breath this was a dream only a dream. She pinched herself but she did not wake up she bit her lip to hold back tears she was helpless, utterly helpless she doesn't even know where she is to go. Konoha was right she wouldn't be able to missions, wouldn't be able to continue as a shinobi.

Suddenly she saw a hand stuck out in front of her she looked to see no face but only a chest and legs she did not take the hand but rather backed away. Strong arms gripped her from behind she gasped and tried to struggle free there was nothing behind her she couldn't see anything except the body in front of her. She saw red hair and tried to reach to him.

"Gaara help! Please!"

Would he help? They hardly knew each other but it was enough for her, hell if she saw the baker she would plead to him as well she just wanted help. The head cocked to the side and a smirk showed on the shadowed face. Her hand slowly retracted back but the mans hand gripped her's and slammed it beside her against a wall that was not there. She did not feel a wall at her back only restraining arms holding her.

The figure stepped out and her eyes widened. "N-no!"

"Hmm, do you not miss me?"

"No! Get away." She hissed, the Akai-me leader just smirked at her.

His hand held her cheek, "You are friends with that monster?"

"Shut up!"

His body pressed against her's and she avoided his eyes the same eyes that made her sleepy last time. She glared at him resisting with what she can. "Even here you resist me..."

fear ran through her but she kept her glare on and hard. His hands trailed down her stomach and to her hip he smirked at her she just glared trying to ignore his hand. She wanted out of here and wanted out now. Something gripped her biceps the man in front of her looked livid the Akai-me leader, she gripped the invisible arms trying to break free.

The man was gone replaced by darkness the arms behind her no longer holding her only the arms gripping her biceps she tried to kick something wrapped around her once more and she cried out. "Haruno!"

"G-gaara?"

"yes." She sat up his one knee was on the bed as he hovered over, her hands still gripping her biceps he let go and stepped back the sand retracting from her legs.

"Sorry if I woke you..." She started looking down.

"I don't sleep." Gaara deadpanned.

"You still don't?"

"You said my name, in your dream." He stated.

"I-I thought it was you, it was someone else."

She was met with silence he studied her to see any kind of lie. Perhaps she still dreams nightmare's of him, sometimes Temari does and it hurts him because he's no longer like that. He confronted Temari on it and she only replied saying that few nightmares never go away. Perhaps she still see's him as a monster in her dreams.

"I..." Sakura trailed off Gaara watched the conflict on her features. "Never mind."

Curious he wanted to know but left it and left her room near the door he spoke over his shoulder. "It's morning."

She nodded and stood up, he left heading to the tower. Sakura frowned she hated her dreams so much she didn't know what was real and what wasn't she didn't even know when she woke up. She stood up and headed to the washroom she took a shower letting the water fall on her eyelids. Sakura got dressed in the uniform she was wearing here at Suna, she now understood why they wore the robes. They protected against the burning sun, sandy weather and the cold nights.

She had a creme coloured robe with the scarf and hood the fabric was light however, underneath was a short sleeved medical dress. Sakura brushed her long hair into a high pony tail with her bangs at her sides she had to softly run her hand through her hair to check for any lumps. She frowned and just let her hair out she wasn't sure whenever or not she put her hair up properly.

She walked down to the kitchen where Temari was sitting. "Good morning, I have to head to the Kage tower I'll walk with you to your class."

Sakura nodded and sat down. "Want some cereal? Kunkoro told me not to feed you, at least _my _cooking."

Sakura giggled and nodded. When Temari put the bowl down she sat beside Sakura with her elbow on the table and chin in hand watching Sakura.

"Ne...Saku~ra."

Sakura had the spoon in her mouth when she turned towards Temari's voice which was a very odd tone, a tone Ino would use when gossiping or looking for gossip.

Temari continued seeing as she had Sakura's attention. "You yelled my brother's name, anything you want to tell me?" She teased.

Sakura frowned looking at the table, Temari couldn't really read her expression with the bandages covering her eyes and brow. "It, wasn't like that. It was a nightmare."

"Sakura, I used to have nightmares about him but they stopped because I know-"

"No, they weren't nightmares about him..."

"Eh? Then who?"

"The Akai Me leader, he had red hair like Gaara's, I thought he was Gaara."

"What happened in your dream?" Temari asked now a serious and concerned tone.

"I, I was walking on a mission in a forest and it slowly became really dark, I mean I was able to see I always can in my dreams. But then it got all dark until I couldn't see anything. I was scared cause I didn't know what to do or where to walk. I saw a bit of red hair and I thought it was Gaara, that's why I yelled his name, to help. The red disappeared and a hand came I didn't trust it so I backed away when arms or, _something _ grabbed me from behind but I couldn't see it only the body in front of me. The body slowly showed red hair so I thought it was Gaara again, it wasn't him but that Akai me leader. Then Gaara woke me up I didn't even know when I woke up or if it was Gaara.

Kami! I hate it! It's always dark! Then that dream was dark I didn't know what was real and what wasn't I didn't know Gaara was waking me up when he held my biceps! I couldn't see if it was him or not, only darkness! Sometimes I can see in my dreams because I know what things look like I can put an image to things then I wake up to darkness it's like I'm backwards!"

She brought her knees to her chest taking a shuddered breath. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't know you were having nightmares. I can't even imagine..." She stopped mid sentence and slowly placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder before hugging her to which Sakura hugged back.

* * *

Sakura was teaching the class they were at Konoha's third level of medical jutsu a few of them needed more work than the others she focused mainly on their chakra control. She wasn't really good at teaching she thought to herself it came so naturally to her she's only using Tsunadae's teachings with slight more kindness but she wasn't able to really deeply help them the way she wished she could.

Sakura's class was practising as she got time to sit and relax for awhile, they have become very close to her and kind. She thought back to those fan girls the fact she couldn't protect herself against them was pathetic, she definitely needed more practice. It was all because Gaara had brought her to dinner, idiots it was a professional thing she sighed mentally who was she to say anything though? She was after all one of them towards Sasuke.

She thought about the dinner and a thought came to mind. 'He ran away before I could pay him back.' She had insisted that she would pay for her own meal but he just dropped the money and ported out of there so she couldn't pay that sneaky...She'll just give his money back then.

"ne sakwa, are you okay?" Mai asked tugging at the fabric near Sakura's leg.

"Oh, gomen, I spaced out."

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked me.

"Oh nothing I just had a bad dream is all, but that's done and gone, how are you all doing?"

a few 'fines' where heard and one claimed the needed help.

* * *

"Bye Sakura-sensei!" Kama yelled I smiled and waved goodbye and locked the classroom door and headed to the Kazekage tower with the folder's and update on their level and progress...and the money.

Walking on the road I listened to the different feet walking on the road, scuffling, skipping, one with a limp all were slightly different. I walked up the stairs of the Kazekage tower knocking on the door getting an 'enter' in reply.

Sakura walked into the room counting the steps to his desk and carefully placed the folder on the desk. She then placed the money down she heard the scratching of his pen stop and she turned to leave.

"Haruno"

She glanced over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Why have you dropped money?"

"Because it's yours, you over paid the dinner."

"No I haven't."

I turned around fully. "Yes, I said I would pay for myself."

"Take the money."

"It's not mine."

Sakura could feel his glare she just smirked and sat down her arms crossed. "I didn't want you to pay for me."

"It was a kind gesture."

"one I kindly refused."

They both remained silent waiting for the other. "It would be rude not to accept the money."

"It would also be rude considering I am paying you back."

It was silent when Kunkoro walked in nonchalant until he saw both his brother and Sakura unmoving...just, sitting there staring at each other spite the bandages on her eyes she was still looking towards his brother.

"I insist that you take it Haruno" Gaara's voice pierced the silence making Kunkoro jump and watch warily. He's never seen these two argue and never would really want to.

"You should let me go and accept it."

Kunkoro whistled and walked to the desk dropping off the mission reports for that afternoon when he saw money. "Who's is this?" He asked.

"Hers" "His."

They said in the same time Kunkoro just tear dropped. "Well if you guys don't wan-"

"Don't touch it." the both hissed their heads turned to his hand his face paled as he backed away and left the room.

Sakura gave a smiled that confused Gaara and she ported out of there just outside the Kazekage tower and started walking towards the mansion.

Gaara glared at where she last sat, her actions had confused him to a point where it slightly irritated. Was she or was she not scared of him? He hardly understood his sister but she talked to Sakura more often than not, so she would be his best bet for information on her and her actions.

* * *

Sakura walked down the road as she felt a slight harsh wind against her frame, small particles of sand flying everywhere. She placed the scarf over her mouth and nose, now her whole body was literally covered from head to toe. Sakura had counted her steps but the wind had pushed her back and had slowed her steps she had to have miscalculated or she would be at the door right now. Her dream flashed in her mind and a pang of fear ran through her.

Being lost was not something that bode well for her not after that dream, the sense of being lost was too much for her not being able to see and now hear properly where had this storm come from?

* * *

Temari paced the room Sakura should have been back an hour ago she did want to send Kunkoro out there but in the same time not maybe she could ask Gaara that is if he was willing too he'd probably tired after all those reports. Speaking of the devil he walked in and they both called each other's names at once. Gaara looked to her to see what she had wanted first.

"Sakura hasn't come back ,I think she's lost."

Gaara just stared at her.

"please get her Gaara I'm really worried about he especially after what she had told me."

Gaara raised and invisible brow. "Hn." He opened the door he had just entered and left out in search for her. The sand whirled around him not at him or to him but rather around as he controlled the sand away from him. He looked around and felt out for her chakra signature.

* * *

Sakura frowned she should have reached the tower long time ago she was definitely lost, everything was sand the floor the walls, buildings everything! How is she to know what is what and where she is? She started to not like Suna she still preferred it over Konoha at this moment. She didn't like having those people stare at her and ask questions and pity her, but perhaps they're right look at her she's lost! She would never be able to do a mission like this!

Walking she kept tripping the soft sand she had not known whenever she was sinking or not, it was like walking stairs and missing that one step lurching you forward. She kept falling to the ground making her more frustrated. Her legs pained her she was lost and was probably making herself more lost, trip. She cried in frustration on the ground as she had tripped once more, after a few seconds she sobered up and found a wall she sighed and slid down the sandy wall, the wind wasn't of any bother since her whole face was covered.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm down she would just have to wait till the storm was over her dream flashed through her mind and a spike a fear ran through her in her dream she had pinched herself but did not wake up. She hugged her body bringing her knees close she felt tired but did not want to sleep, she had a long tiring day today especially considering she is to leave tomorrow night. Sakura did not want to sleep however, if she slept who knows what would happen while she is somewhere she doesn't even know. And that dream, that dream it had felt so real her other dreams were teasing showing her images allowing her sight only to wake up to darkness but that dream was scary for the fact she didn't know when she woke up.

Her eyes remained closed under the bandages she was constantly trying to heal them a small, very small amount going into them for the duration of her consciousness. If she keeps this progress she should be able to see very slightly in about two years. It wasn't much but would be more preferable to the pitch black she always see's. It was as thought the storm was not raging around her, she could hear it, smell it, feel it push the cloth against her skin but she could not see it. She could not see how dangerous, how forceful this storm was she felt as though she was sitting on a soft cloud with the wind around her.

"Haruno."

"Gaara?!" She ran to him her hands rested against his chest no one had touched him before he was stunned her pale hands reached to his face feeling his face and thumbed his cheeks feeling the rough sand armour.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

Gaara's eye would have twitched what was _he _doing here? Is she nuts? He looked at her the hood covered the top part of her face only slightly exposing the bandages underneath. Her scarf around her nose and mouth she did not seem distraught or in trouble;e, rather she looked...relaxed?

"Do you know where you are?"

Her head lowered slightly. "No, I have gotten lost I'm used to counting the way to the tower but my sense of direction was tampered with by the wind blowing which way and what."

"You're in the desert, Suna is a few miles behind."

"What?! Really!?" She asked shocked she hadn't realized she was so far maybe that's why it was so quiet.

Her hand lightly gripped his sleeve. "Why is there no sand around you?"

"I'm keeping it away." He answered walking towards Suna.

"That must be taking a lot of chakra." She stated her tone different he didn't recognize the tone so he answered anyways.

"yes."

"I'm sorry."

He looked to her why was she apologizing? "Why?"

"I think I realize now, I..." She laughed bitterly. "I've become more useless than I was before, I don't want to burden people and now you had to go out and waste your chakra. I don't even know why I'm trying, why? I got _lost _I'm only fooling myself. I'm sorry because I had only..." She stopped realizing she was ranting to the Kazekage only making her more of an annoyance to them why couldn't she do anything right.

"It wasn't a waste of my chakra." He stated he did not know...comfort, however he did not think ill of her stay with them, rather she confused him more than anything. Was she afraid of him or not? Sometimes she was annoying but because he was not used to having someone not fear him, care for him she made him uncomfortable with smiles and genuine kindness it annoyed him to no end however she was not annoying in the ways she thought.

"Haruno, our medical knowledge has increased. Making sure you're safe is not bothersome for us we understand your handicap."

Sakura wanted to argue back but held it in knowing he was only trying to ease her mind. "Thank you, but if you want me to call you Gaara you must call me Sakura too, not Haruno it's too formal for me."

Sakura was looking up to him or her head was turned towards him. He saw her smile through the crack of the scarf. "Of course, my sister is worried about you."

Sakura's head lowered again then turned forward her steps careful as they continued on she become slower and slower struggling to keep up. He stopped. "Do you need rest?" He asked.

"Yes, when we get there I'm going to sleep." She laughed tiredly.

He took his gourd off she heard the slight thump but couldn't identify what it was. "I'm going to carry you, put my gourd on your back." Sakura furrowed her brows but nodded he was going to piggy back her? She couldn't see him doing that, well she can't literally but figuratively speaking she couldn't but she picked up the gourd. Her training with Tsunadae and her natural super strength it was almost nothing but he carries this all over?

Gaara just watched slightly shocked onto how easily she had slung his gourd onto her back, perhaps she was strong physically as Naruto has so complained about he hasn't seen her punch anything or fight before. Her hands touched him and he turned his back to her, she ran her hands over his shoulder blades then to his shoulder's she held his shoulder's but hesitated.

"Are you sure? I can still walk, I could if it's too much weight I don't want to hurt your back. I'm supposed to help you guys out not break out your back I wouldn't be able to forgive-"

"Sakura, get on." He interrupted he was slightly shocked that she was concerned when she was going to pass out if she continued to try and walk.

She bit her lip but hopped on he hooked her legs her arms where around his neck loosely her chin on his shoulder. "Are you sure Gaara?"

"I'm using the sand from my gourd, it's empty I'm fine."

"...okay."

* * *

Reaching Suna Sakura was limp on his back the storm was slowly dying down and he entered the Kazekage mansion. His sand opened the door and pushed the door against the sand shut Temari walked over like a worried mother. "is she okay."

"Just tired."

Temari helped take Sakura off his back sliding the heavy gourd off then having Sakura limp in her arms. Temari held under her arms. "here bring her to the couch, she's probably dehydrated."

Gaara sighed and and lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the couch he laid her on it then sat on the arm chair he still had to ask Temari a few questions.

Temari entered with a cup of water and a wet cloth. Temari started removing the cloth from Sakura leaving her in the black shorts and a red tank-top sweat covered her forehead and she was frowning. Temari took the bandages and placed the wet cloth on her forehead. Sakura's eyes were clenched and her hands fisted a small frown on her face.

Gaara watched and Temari noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He responded.

"I'm your sister, I know there's something bothering you."

"...does she have nightmares of me?|"

"No."

He looked to Temari with doubt. "She yelled my name in fear."

"No, apparently the Akai-me leader has the same hair colour as you, she was yelling out to you for help."

He glanced to her then walked away leaving Temari with her.

* * *

It suddenly got dark and I was on something soft, sand?

"Good you're awake, here drink this."

I felt the cup at my lip I took the cup and drank the water, it felt good as though I haven't had water in ages. I was definitely dehydrated. Finishing the drink I placed it on the coffee table I knew was there and turned to Temari.

"Sorry, I've been more of a nuisance than help."

"Sakura, you're not a nuisance, you could be five Kunkoro's in one and we would still keep you."

"Hey!" I heard the said person holler from the kitchen mouth full of food. I giggled slightly and smiled Temari was like my sister, much nicer than Ino. She was like a mother figure probably because she had to take care of her brother's.

* * *

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the small festival tonight."

"Festival?" I didn't know a festival was going to be held today.

"Yeah, it's a small one that marks the time we had rain."

"Oh."

"yeah, nothing big, but it would be still be fun I think it would be safer to leave in the morning."

It would be nice I still have one more day, and I guess it would be better to leave in the morning then tomorrow night. "Okay."

"First we have to get you a kimono, and I know just the one." Temari said with excitement in her voice it also had an edge of 'Oh you wont like this but I know what's best.' tone going with it too, after all Ino used it whenever she tried to get me to go to a party.

Temari held her hands and pulled her up. "Okay, you go have your bath and I'll got get ready."

"uh, okay." I replied a bath did sound nice, water over all sounded nice. I headed to the bath grabbing a towel, I went to the guest room which held my clothes grabbing a new light robe. I knocked on the bathroom door and there was no answer so I went in.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the hot bath her muscles relaxed and she dried her body wrapping the towel around her body. She pinned her long hair up messily Sakura heard the door shut and she turned to the door feeling for chakra.

"S-shit! Sorry!" She heard Kunkoro curse as he left the room she frowned blushing. Sakura felt around the towel to feel if anything was exposed, the towel ended mid thigh so she was fine, however it was still embarrassing that he seen her.

Sakura got changed into the robe leaving the towel in the basket, she walked out and felt Temari's signature.

"Finally, alright lets go, you're probably hungry we'll have a small snack because we are going to have dinner at the restaurant and you're coming with us."

Sakura smiled. "That sounds good."

"This restaurant has a variety of foods from different villages there will be hardly any people there it's pretty expensive for the average citizen."

They headed out the door and to the shops Temari was humming happily and Sakura had a smile plastered on at Temari's eagerness "You'll let me dress you right? I mean like, I've done so with Kunkoro's dolls but They're all males what do you think my own little sister."

Sakura laughed about the puppet's being her dolls. "Of course if you married one of my brother's then we would be sister's."

Sakura was silent not knowing how to react Temari was watching her expression with disappoint, we really thought Sakura would have blushed or something meaning she truly did see her brother as a friend than anything more. "Ne, I wouldn't mind living in Suna actually. I think I would be very home sick, I miss the tree's."

Temari smiled. "Well you are named after and look like a flower."

Sakura smiled. "I think I would miss Konoha because of the greenery but also because of my friends, but I could always visit them. I'll just have to visit you guys a lot huh?"

Temari nodded walking into the store. "Alright lets get some kimono's to dress you up in!" She said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

Kunkoro was sitting on the couch when Gaara walked by to the washroom then came back a scowl on his face and his black towel in hand.

"Kunkoro, stop using my towels wash your own."

"Huh?" Kunkoro looked to Gaara and the towel then huffed a tint of blush on his face. "I didn't use your towel, it was Sakura"

"Sakura?"

Kunkoro nodded. "I saw her..." he trailed of realizing what he was saying.

"You saw her naked." Gaara asked suspiciously if his brother was peeping on her that would have been wrong.

"N-no! She had the towel around her I walked in saw her in your towel then out."

"Your nose is bleeding." Gaara said unamused.

Kunkoro pinched his nose and glared putting tissues in his nose when he walked in on Sakura the black towel covered her but made her milky skin stand out with her light pink hair.

"What's wrong with your nose?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing, ugh it's going to be all awkward now."

"how so?" Gaara asked in confusion.

Kunkoro looked at him eye twitching. "Hmph man I swear...I saw her in nothing but a towel now she's going to be all weird around me and I don't think...never mind you didn't hit puberty yet."

Gaara just glared at his brother and sat down on the couch he hated asking for help, any help but he didn't want to lose information that could possibly happen. "Explain."

Kunkoro looked at his brother. 'No, oh no , no do I, have to give him...the talk?'

* * *

Sakura sneezed and Temari blessed her helping her take of the tenth kimono that they tried on. "Hm, I liked the first one we tried on."

Sakura gave a dead look "all those kimono's and the first was better?"

"...yup!" Temari grinned with glee running to the cashier Sakura followed walking. Temari grinned purchasing the outfit and Sakura hook her arm with her. "Aren't you buying yourself one?" She asked.

"Oh no I have a whole bunch at home, trust me I have to attend so many of these festivals but none of them would fit you so I'm buying you one or I would have lent you some." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Now to get a quick snack just thinking about dinner is making my mouth water."

Sakura smiled she was very hungry as well and the sound of a large dinner was very appealing to her.

* * *

They walked into the mansion and to the kitchen when they randomly hear. "And that's where babies come from."

Sakura gave a weird look to Temari who stared at the living room blinking then she started laughing her head off. Sakura wondered who Kunkoro was talking too, surely the Kazekage knew where children came from, unless no one told him."

Sakura followed Temari out into the living room and sat down. "Kunkoro do you have anything ready for the festival tonight?"

"Yeah, geez that's the tenth time you asked me, I'm ready."

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

"so...what were you guys talking about?" Temari asked.

Kunkoro glared at her Gaara answered nonchalant. "Where babies come from."

"Where would that be?" Temari asked not trusting Kunkoro and his perverted ways.

"Giant birds."

"Kunkoro!" Temari yelled out.

"What?!"

Sakura was laughing behind her hand. "What is so funny?" Gaara asked with narrowed he did not like being the blunt of the joke.

"Kunkoro lied to you, that's not where they come from." Sakura said smiling.

"then where?" Gaara asked annoyed.

"Yeah Sakura, where _do _babies come from?" Kunkoro grinned.

"From sex." She answered she did have to learn and teach this class once.

The room was silent.

"Kunkoro, you have to give him the talk."

"Why not you?"

"Because I am his sister! You're a boy you should tell him." Temari added.

She felt Gaara's chakra leave the room and felt bad after all he was probably never told.

"Why can't you just talk to him about it? Why would it be embarrassing for you?" Temari asked Kunkoro.

"I don't know what to tell him!" Kunkoro argued back.

Maybe she could ask Naruto to tell him, though...Naruto's not the best choice it would be better than nothing right? Plus he and Gaara are very close maybe she'll mention it to Naruto.

* * *

I was sitting as Temari did my make up she put eyeliner, mascara and lipstick and that was it. She dressed me in the long kimono. She described it to me as being red with a floral design the sleeve's separated by string as well as the skirt near the thigh which was why I had dark tights underneath. My bangs framed my face and my hair was up with accessories in it.

I grinned and took the make up. "Okay your turn."

"Uh..."

I just laughed I would probably make her look like an clown she started laughing as well. I asked her what she was wearing she replied saying that she was wearing a navy blue kimono trimmed with white that reached mid thigh, no sleeves.

"Alright, lets go." I nodded and linked arms with her following her, Gaara was at his office Kunkoro was forced to speak by Temari stating that she had spoken last festival and that she was keeping an eye on me. But I knew it was mainly because of what had happened earlier I don't see why he can't talk to Gaara about it they're brother's right? I shrugged it off I was just going to enjoy myself today, do a quick lesson with my class tomorrow then off back home.

I did miss them but Naruto was too much, saying I was weak even before I became blind, it was one thing when Sasuke had said it and it really hurt hearing Naruto say it. I know he's just worried but I don't want to be pitied.

The air was cool. "It's amazing what a whole bunch of fan girls can do in one hour." Temari murmured. I tried to imagine what it looked like with the lanterns around hanging and the glow against the sand. "There's a few stalls around and the large stage up at front. The ground has been hardened near the stage where the dance will be."

"Dance?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a special dance very cultural after all our last rainfall was like when the first Kazekage was around."

I nodded That sounds very nice, "Kunkoro always find _someone,_ usually they just go for him because of Gaara but he pretends he doesn't mind. I know he does though."

"had any guy came onto you because you're family to the Kazekage?"

Temari was silent and cleared her throaty, I wish I could see her expression. "Well, a lot have but I always say no."

"No? Why?"

"I have my eyes set." She whispered so lowly but I picked it up.

I put a finger to my chin in thought the only guy I actually seen Temari talk to was Shikamaru. I don't think they like each other but it's worth investigation right? "Shikamaru?"

"I- uh no!"

I laughed out loud (lol...) "It is!"

"Shh!" Temari hissed covering my mouth I liked her hand and she pulled away. "Eww..."

"So who are you going to dance with?" I asked.

"Eh, my brother."

"Gaara?"

Temari nodded, "We have to dance but I usually dance with a few guys but Gaara wont dance with _anyone _but he had to learn for political purposes."

I nodded, I too had to learn with Tsunadae I've only had to dance twice and it was with two old men I danced with Shizuune once so we could avoid the last guy who Tsunadae was forced to dance with, that was fun.

I guess I wont be dancing with them however I wouldn't know how to and I don't want it to look as though I am making fun of it or something.

"Sakwa-sensei!" I turned and smiled hearing Mai's voice Temari let go of my arm and she ran to my legs hugging them I smiled bent and patted her head.

"Hello, Mai-san."

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I just became dehydrated...and lost." I smiled.

"here!" She pulled my hand out and placed something in it that felt like a stick.

"Mommy said it's dingo."

"Dango, honey." Her mother corrected.

I smiled and stood up. "Thank you Mai."

"We hope you enjoy the festival Miss, Haruno"

I smiled and nodded to Ryu, her father and they left Mai saying good-bye and 'see you tomorrow'"

"Awe, isn't that cute?" She smiled.

I put the dango in my mouth and chewed it, it was different from the dango at Konoha if just by a little. Music started playing through instruments.

"Okay great, the festivals starting, Kunkoro's going to say a few things then join us with Gaara where we will be bombarded by fan girls. I and Kunkoro and a few guards will take them away then we can play a few games. A speech will be made, the same one read every few years then the dance and then _dinner._" she said eager for the dinner.

I felt Temari pull me through a crowd where Kunkoro was standing, Gaara was beside him and a few other unknown chakras. Kunkoro started talking, an opening speech and the crowd around me cheered, leaving to the activities that was placed around. They were talking on the stage and then walked towards us.

"Next time Gaara is doing the speech." Kunkoro complained.

"Oh they weren't even looking at you." Temari scolded.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Gaara-kun."

"And it begins." Temari sighed. I just laughed at how she predicted it perfectly.

"Look! It's the same every year the answer is _NO_ now get out of here before you're banned from the festival!" Temari yelled making the girls sulk and walk off.

Something must have snapped in Temari or one of the girls must have done something cause she grabbed someone. "Oi! Are you the bitches that attacked her!?"

"W-we"

"You did didn't you!?" Temari yelled enraged.

I frowned and grabbed her arm. "Temari! It's fine seriously."

"No, it's not. What if they had done this to someone like Hinata? Wouldn't you do something?"

"Yeah, I would break their bones, but today I just want to spend time with you guys not wasting time on fan girls."

"Fine." Temari threw the girl on the ground Temari walked away dragging Sakura with her.

It was silent for awhile then Temari sighed. "Sorry Sakura, I've always wanted to punch them it's all built up, not just from what they did to you."

"It's fine."

"I'm just hungry, Temari made us save our appetite." Kunkoro complained.

"patients is good, a lot of food tonight trust me it will be more satisfying."

"That's what she said." Kunkoro laughed out.

I just shook my head, I heard Temari smack him upside the head.

* * *

They finished the last game Sakura beat Kunkoro and he was pouting ever since. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Sakura teased.

"Oh shut up." Temari just laughed and looked towards the stage where the band was setting up.

"The dance is going to start soon, they need you to start it Gaara."

"Hn."

They walked towards the stage and Sakura stood while the three siblings left and started talking. "gomen, oh! Sakura-sensei how are you?" Yuri asked.

I smiled towards her voice. "Good I'm sorry I couldn't make it to class."

"What?! No it's fine Temari-san told us what had happened."

"Oh? That's embarrassing." Sakura tear dropped.

"Not really, you aren't from Suna anyways many visitor's or tourists get lost sometimes I do too. Are you going to be dancing?"

Sakura blushed. "N-no, I don't know your guys dance."

"Oh that doesn't matter you can still have fun."

"N-no really it's okay. I've never tried dancing blind, I would probably trip. Maybe next year I'll ask Temari-san to teach me."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Sakura just nodded smiling. Sakura heard the people walking around she carefully made her way to a bench and sat down, she heard the music start and then the sound of light feet dancing and brushing against the floor moving the sand. The music sounded like rain.

"Excuse me dear? Aren't you going to join in?"

Sakura turned to the crackly voice beside her and assumed the woman was older in age. "I, would love to but I don't know the dance."

the woman was silent for awhile probably noticing her eyes. "Ah, you're the visitor from Konoha yes? The one helping teach our medics?" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"My granddaughter is in your class, she always talks about how inspiring you are."

Sakura looked shocked really? She was inspiring to someone?

"her name is Yuri? Do You know here?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I just spoke to her, she's really nice. Aren't you going to dance?"

"Me? Oh ho no, I'm too old."

"I wish I could see the dance, I can hear it, the sand, it sounds like an ocean with the water hitting the shore."

"you know dear, if you can't do the dance you could dance on your own we wouldn't judge you, a few Suna citizens themselves can't preform the dance either."

"oh...I didn't know, but I don't have a partner and I don't want to dance alone in case I hit someone." Sakura laughed thinking about herself dancing and her arms knocking someone out, that would be disastrous.

"Okay dear, i hate to leave you here but i must check my stall."

Sakura nodded. "It's okay, I'll be fine."

Yuri's grandmother left and Sakura was sitting alone listening to the footsteps and music. She frowned she wished she could join she just...didn't want to embarrass herself or Konoha for that matter even if indirectly she is representing Konoha. They would base all of Konoha on her if she made a mistake or did something wrong or insulting it would reflect badly on Konoha

Gaara was sitting watching the villager's dance, Temari was with some guy but he didn't care she could defend herself that was for sure, and Kunkoro was dancing with a girl that kept glancing to him. His eyes roamed around and landed on pink, he watched to see her talking to an elder woman whom left Sakura heading to the stalls. He had forgotten about Sakura, she looked left out and alone and he knew that feeling.

* * *

"Sakura-san."

Sakura turned her head towards the voice. "Gaara?"

Gaara sat beside her. "Do you not wish to dance?"

"huh? Oh no it's not that, i just don't know the dance."

"You could dance on your own, you don't need to know the dance."

"I know I just don't want to trip or anything..." She mumbled fiddling with her hand that were on her lap.

Gaara took her hand and stood up pulling her up. "Dance with me then."

She blushed slightly. "Temari said you don't dance."

Gaara blushed very slightly. "I don't, but Temari is my sister and you are a friend. You aren't a fan girl." he explained.

She smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Sakura placed her hands on his chest then moved her one hand to his shoulder his hand grabbed her other hand and his right hand rested on her lower back. Sakura looked down knowing that she was blushing she had never danced with a guy her age before, only those two grandpa's.

Gaara wasn't having it any better either, Sakura was the first official girl he had danced with aside from his own sister. She was smiling and looking down. "Why do you look down?"

Her face went a little pink, "I've never danced with someone my age before and I'm a little embarrassed I...don't want you to see." She admitted turning slightly pinker.

" You're the first girl I've danced with."

She smiled finally looking up at him. "Yeah but I can't see you being embarrassed. I'm afraid I'll trip or something stupid but I trust you not to let me embarrass myself." She joked.

"Why?"

"Why? You mean trust?"

"Hn."

"Uh, well why not?"

"I attacked you and would have killed you." He did not feel guilty for it, after all she was in the way at the time but he was beginning to feel the slightest guilt now that he knows her slightly more.

"Yeah but you changed right?"

"yes." He had and he knows that himself, perhaps not to the extent that he would like but he had changed and he worked hard to reach it, he would be disappointed if she thought not.

"And, Naruto trusts you. I trust his judgement, _and_ my own judgement says you will not let me embarrass myself." She smiled.

"maybe." He smirked.

"Huh?"

"It would be funny to see you fall."

She glared teasing. "Well, ditto Kazekage"

A large crowd started to form around the two and Sakura could feel all their chakra signature's she looked down once again.

"Kazekage?" He asked questioning if she was actually mad at him.

"Yea you know because you're the Kazekage, everyone is watching your every move...like right now. So if you were to fall it would be scandalous plus you're Gaara of the sand, the sand himself, sandman." He rose an eyebrow at her names. "If you were to fall on your face, in the sand I think I would laugh my head off."

Gaara just snorted.

The song finished and they separated a few brave girl walked up to him asking for a dance which he declined or did not answer to. Temari walked over to Sakura, "I'm so sorry Sakura I absolutely forgot you don't know the dance or had anyone to dance with."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay, I danced with Gaara"

Gaara blushed slightly hearing that and the music started again. "Me and you will dance then." Temari spoke, "I don't want to dance with anymore guys, seriously."

Sakura just laughed and Temari held her hands. The music started and she walked forward towards Sakura and to the side slightly, back and then forward again. Sakura then joined her they spun a couple times then Temari made Sakura spin out then back towards her. "Are you okay?" Temari asked.

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Almost like a roller coaster." Temari just laughed.

"So how was dancing with my brother?"

"Embarrassing."

"how so?"

"First boy I danced with."

"Ah..well you know since you're eighteen and he is too you're technically man and woman so he's the first man you danced with. You know it's the same with him, I'm the only one he would have danced with now. I guess you're part of the list too."

Sakura smiled taking it as a compliment.

* * *

Gaara had closed the festival with the speech which was twenty minutes but when they gathered together again Kunkoro was excited. "Come on come on, I'm so hungry!"

"Mm, me too." Sakura added.

They continued to walk to their destination in comfortable silence. There was distant chatter that grew with every step.

The smell of food drifted past her nose and she smiled. "Ah, Kazekage." The doorman had greeted with a bow the four of them walked in as Temari lead them to the back where on political parties where allowed and it was quiet except for the small hum of music coming from the other room.

Temari sat Sakura down and excused herself to use the washroom. Gaara and Kunkoro sat across from Sakura and Kunkoro grabbed the menu. "Mm I'm going to get about everything, except the food from Iwa, tastes weird in my opinion.

The waiter came and they ordered their drinks all of them ordered cactus juice one for Temari as well. Sakura wanted lemonade but figured it would be very expensive here in Suna Temari finally returned and they talked or more Temari talked and Kunkoro was looking for the waiter. Rather a waitress came to take their order's.

"Kazekage, your order please?" She said in a seductive voice her chest practically hanging out Temari just shook her head as Kunkoro was blandly staring and Gaara just paid no heed.

After Gaara ordered salted tongue Kunkoro ordered five dishes, Temari ordered two things from Konoha and one from Suna. Sakura ordered lizard, ramen and a dish from Konoha

When the waitress left Sakura looked towards Gaara's chakra. "Aren't you going to eat more?"

"No."

Sakura just left it and Kunkoro commented. "He probably ate already." He said as if to be sulking.

"Oh shut up Kunkoro trust me, it's worth the wait."

The waitress came back and served their food and kept asking Gaara if he wanted anything else. Gaara's tone turned darker when he got annoyed saying 'No' one last time the waitress acted as though nothing happened and smiled leaving them alone.

"Thought she'd never leave." Sakura murmured Temari laughed and Kunkoro shrugged.

* * *

The waitress arrived with the food, serving Gaara first then Kunkoro again asking if Gaara had wanted anything else. When she came the second time to bring Sakura's and Temari's food she had again asked Gaara if he was sure he would be satisfied. Sakura idly wondered if it was just because her owner wanted to make sure the Kazekage was liking the food or making sure that he was not left unfed or not catered to.

Sakura and Kunkoro ordered more food.

* * *

Sakura undressed herself and got dressed into shorts and a t-shirt and plopped onto the bed tired from the exciting day she had.

* * *

Today was the last day with my class then I have an hour to do whatever then I was headed home. Temari was walking with me she opened the door for me when I walked in I felt chakra signatures

"SAKURA-SENSEI!" I jumped slightly they seemed to be at the front. I walked over and Mai grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front.

"Here saki!" I felt something put into my hands it felt like flowers I smiled and smelt them.

"Orchids."

"Ah you know!" Yuri exclaimed.

I nodded. "My friend plants flowers."

"We will miss you girl!" Yuki yelled I smiled to her direction someone hugged me.

"Thanks really!" A male voice yelled in my ear.

"T-Thank you Kyo" suddenly they all hugged me I blushed.

I taught the class the last lesson.

"Sakura will you come back...to visit?" I nodded smiling.

"Of course, I want to see how far you guys get."

I felt their moods brighten. "You guys are the only ones who believe in me after all and the sand siblings."

"Really?" I nodded.

"I thought you where the apprentice of the hokagae herself?"

I shook my head. "They stripped me of my status when I became blind."

"How did you become blind? if you don't mind me asking." Eve asked.

"Well, I was on a mission to retrieve someone specifically a teammate friend however in order to do so I had to get caught cause the cell was weight triggered. We switched places" I gave them a moment to digest it. "Because I was caught, they 'asked'" I quoted because Mai was in the room. "What I knew about my friend Naruto and things about Konoha. They where fine to deal with it was easy cause I was trained for it."

"but then a stranger came in and he got rid of them all and took me to his base, they said they where 'Akai Me' bu-"

"Akai me!?"Eve interrupted.

I nodded. "You heard of them?"

"You haven't?! They are like the most annoying Suna rebels ever." I nodded, continuing my explanation.

"Because I'm apprentice to Tsunadae they wanted me to leak information about Konoha so they could sabotage the alliance with Suna and Konoha probably by killing messengers. I was there for a month I think. I couldn't move at all then they said they had no use for me, I thought they where going to get 'rid' of me. Last I remember I blackened out, when I awoke in the Konoha hospital I was blind."

"So you lost your eyesight for your village and a village you don't really know and a friend?"

"The Kazekage is a friend I wouldn't give information to break what Konoha and Suna have made so far."

"But your village stripped you of your ranks!?" Yuri exclaimed, I nodded in confirmation.

"They should have increased it!"

I laughed. "Thank you Yuki but I couldn't fight really well if I needed too, I was barely beat by a horde of fan-girls."

"T-They attacked you?" I nodded "We're sorry."

I looked up. "That's not your fault."

"Yea but they gave Suna a bad name." Kyo explained.

"I don't think any less of Suna, I'm not going to base it off of a few hormonal girls." They snickered including Eve.

"I base your village off the Kazekage so nothing will make me think of it any less."

"Our Kazekage?"

I nodded. "He changed, a lot for his own village don't you think that's kind of a good leader?" They where silent. "You know he changed a lot, he tried to kill me in the chonin exams but after that, here he is now, he just want's you guys to acknowledge him as a person."

"He tried to kill you?"

I nodded, "but that's the past what you need to do is look at the present and future I need to forget my past and move on and I did as well" I was lying but wasn't going to tell them that.

"You promise to come back one day?"

I nodded, "I promise."

* * *

**! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**I won't be continuing this until I can find myself a Beta Reader, I don't want my bad English skills turning people off. Can't have a tooth pick, but a brush to clean those teeth. I didn't even attempt to properly edit the story, which wasn't very smart or nice of me abusing my story like that. For now I'll leave these 'self-edited' chapters up until I find someone. Thank you.**


End file.
